Madre Virgen Versión I
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] Su vida era un completo desastre / Su prometido la engaña con su mejor amiga / Su hermano resulto GAY ahora con su novio quieren ser padres / Ella se cierra al amor pero su ilusión de ser madre la hace tomar una DECISIÓN IMPORTANTE que va cambiar su vida. *Final Abierto*
1. Un secreto al descubierto

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En varias ocasiones las letras en negritas también van a ser frases en otro idioma-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**( N/A).- Las frases entre paréntesis son comentarios particulares de la autora para resaltar o hacer más clara la idea/frase/comentario. **

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario en el Facebook. **

**En mi perfil verán FOTOS/Documentales/Vídeos de los que hago referencia en este CP. **

**El material les dará una idea más clara de lo que hablo. (No me comprometo actualizarlo de inmediato porque tengo acceso restringido al internet).**

**4.- Gracias a quienes siguieron CONSECUENCIAS este es otro Mini-FanFIC pero tiene algo en particular ¿Recuerdan Inseminación Artificial - Maldito Accidente Bendito Accidente? Voy a tomar algunas ideas de esos FanFic's para "Madre Virgen" Versión I y Versión II y de paso algunos personajes de mi FF Intercambio de Esposas.**

**La Categoría M la pongo porque me voy a lanzar con una pareja Yaoi (creo que así se escribe) pero tranki no voy a describir el sexo entre dos hombres porque eso es un poco delicado de hacerlo pero voy hacer referencia a escenas "Gays" porque son necesarias para este FanFIC pero va ser abordado desde otra perspectiva. Además ****más adelante van haber algunos Lemon puntuales incluidos. **

**5.- Madre Virgen es la historia de una mujer que queda inseminada, he hecho dos versiones son completamente diferentes y las voy a subir de forma paralela. **

**La primera versión es de Sakura Kinomoto adulta ella toma la decisión de inseminarse. Las razones tienen que leer. **

**La segunda versión es de Sakura Kinomoto ella es una adolescente que por error queda inseminada (Si alguien vio la novela venezolana Juana La Virgen de ahí saque mi idea para la segunda versión). **

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión I-**

**-Capítulo I**

**-Un secreto al descubierto-**

*****Tokio/Japón*****

La sorpresa de Shoaran Li no tenía cara ni precio.

En ese momento la embriaguez de ambos se esfumo, Shoaran gruño como un animal salvaje estaba furioso solo pudo preguntar mientras quitaba su miembro erecto cubierto del látex que usaba como protección en donde había rastros de fluidos y sangre.

A pesar de su excitación, la ira recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Ella le había mentido.

Poco importo si estaba desnudo o no.

Poco importo si ellos estaban ebrios o no.

Poco importo si él era su jefe y ella su empleada.

Poco importo la cara que mostraba dolor y lagrimas de la joven que hace poco había penetrado con fuerza bruta dejándose llevar por un momento se pasión, lujuria, deseo y porque no decirlo amor, aunque él lo negaba una y otra vez.

Lo único que pudo decir entre palabras cortadas fue:

-Tu…me….mentiste-

Sakura aún estaba entre sobria y ebria, entre adolorida y sorprendida tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para tomar la sábana que estaba a lado de ella y cubrir su desnudez.

Sollozaba levemente.

Ella no supo como las cosas llegaron hasta ese punto.

Ella no supo como termino envuelta en sus brazos y se dejo llevar.

Ella no supo como una reunión de negocios termino convirtiendo en "casi" un encuentro sexual y carnal.

Era casi porque el apenas la penetro se dio cuenta que ella era "virgen" y salió de ella hecho una furia, no consumaron el acto.

Shoaran la miro con furia y le dijo:

-Vístete-

-No... es lo que ...piensas-Dijo Sakura esta vez en un tono bajo pero cansado, ella no quería revelar su más "oscuro" secreto, no después de todo lo que había pasado y luchado para que sus hijos crezcan con ella.

-Eres madre de dos niños, esos niños no son tuyos- Afirmo el hombre en un tono mortal.

-SON MIS HIJOS, eso no lo dudes-

Shoaran sonrío irónicamente y dijo con desdén:

-¿En serio?, entonces ¿Como explicas que seas VIRGEN y que seas MADRE al mismo tiempo?-

Sakura lo miro con furia con sus lentes de contactos azules y le dijo:

-No tengo por qué darle explicación alguna de mi vida, no eres quien para juzgarme-

Shoaran la miro con furia y la tomo por las muñecas haciéndola sobresaltar y le dijo en un tono mortal:

-Tú de aquí no te vas hasta que me expliques ¿Qué es esto?-

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, tu eres mi jefe nada más-

-¿A no?-

-No-

-Bien no quiero verte, estas despedida-

-Despedida ¿Por qué?-

-No pensaras que continuare trabajando con una mujer que miente-

-Yo no miento, siempre he sido eficiente en mi trabajo, no puede tener quejas de eso "Señor Li"-

-Puedo conseguir una "secretaria bilingüe" tan o más eficiente que tu-

-Dudo que pueda conseguir una mujer que no pase primero por su cama antes de ser su….-

-Vete-

-Entonces quítese de encima-

Shoaran la miraba con furia y Sakura le devolvía la mirada con igual intensidad.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos para Sakura pero finalmente Shoaran se sentó en la cama se puso su boxer, el pantalón, la camisa sin abrochar, tomo sus medias y zapatos en la mano y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Sakura no pudo evitar que el líquido cristalino salga de sus ojos y con mucho dolor y pesar, porque las caderas le dolían tomo sus prendas y se dirigió al baño ella quería salir de ahí pero primero quería borrar con el agua fría los besos impregnadas en su piel que había hecho su "jefe".

Vario el agua de fría a caliente, las caderas le dolían mucho.

Lavo su cuerpo con cuidado, dejo que el agua se lleve sus recuerdos.

Al salir de la ducha vio como:

Los lentes de contactos azules le irritaron los ojos así que ya no tenía sentidos seguir usándolos, se los saco y los boto a la basura.

Vio que su cabello negro ya empezaba a mostrar sus raíces castañas, lo seco con cuidado y se recogió la larga melena.

Tomo su maquillaje y se aplico una capa gruesa de base para disimular todo lo maltratado que estaba su rostro por haber llorado así que aplico base, rubor, rizo sus pestañas, tomo una sombra de color oscuro como la que siempre usaba pero esta vez sus ojos resaltaban más ahora ella tenía sus verdadero ojos de color verde.

Se puso un protector sobre su panty rojo era bueno que ella siempre era una mujer precavida, ser madre le permitió siempre prever situaciones "embarazosas", después tomaría algo para el dolor.

Al salir del baño vio con vergüenza la sábana manchada, lo único que se le ocurrió fue doblarla y meterla en una bolsa grande se la llevaría y la botaría a la basura.

Sakura se disponía salir del departamento de su jefe cuando al abrir la puerta de la habitación noto el ceño fruncido de su jefe quien venía un atuendo completamente informal y le veía con reproche y solo dijo:

-El color de tus ojos son realmente verdes, lo sabía-

Sakura tomo un respiro fuerte y dijo:

-Permiso- Pero lo que realmente quería era salir del lugar corriendo.

Shoaran se indigno más de lo que ya estaba si bien le dijo que se fuera, que estaba despedida no pudo negar que ni bien salió de la habitación fue a la otra habitación tomo un baño rápido y regreso al cuarto donde había dejado a Sakura, ella tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

Shoaran la tomo de las muñecas y le grito:

-TU NO TE VAS-

-Suélteme-

-Tienes mucho que explicar Sakura Kinomoto-

-No tengo nada que explicar a usted, ya no es mi jefe-

-Hasta que tengas tu carta de despido sigo siendo tu jefe ¿Quién es el padre y la madre de los niños?-

-Son mis hijos, yo soy su madre-

-Si claro y el padre ¿Quién es: El Espíritu Santo acaso?-

Sakura no contesto, se solo abruptamente del agarre del sujeto y se dirigió a la puerta y el la tomo de los hombros y le hizo que le mirara y le dijo:

-¿Eriol Hiragizawa es el padre de los niños, Quien es la madre?-

-Ese idiota no es el padre de "Mis Hijos"-Grito finalmente Sakura.

-¿Entonces quien?-

-Eso no es problema suyo-

-Maldita sea Sakura dime-

-¿Qué quiere que le diga?-

-Tu odias a Eriol ¿Por qué?, acaso el te dejo a sus hijos y nunca volvió por ellos, porque es obvio que tú no eres su madre, no se parecen a ti-

-IDIOTA, Yueng y Lina son mis hijos y son hijos de mi "hermano y su pareja" y si te lo pregunta si son hombres, AMBOS-

Shoaran se quedo perplejo ante esa confesión y la mujer de ojos verdes que estaba enfurecida le grito en su cara de las iras:

-IDIOTA MIL VECES IDIOTA me hice una inseminación in vítreo y tuve los hijos de mi hermano y su novio y lo que paso con ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA no tengo porque contártelo, tu eres igual o peor que el por eso ODIO A LOS HOMBRES y sabes que tu no me despides yo renuncio-

Sakura estaba tan furiosa y salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Dejando a su jefe o ex jefe sin habla, lo único que él pudo pensar en ese momento fue:

-¿Ella hizo qué?-

-¿Ella dijo que?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**6.- ¿Qué les parece? / ¿La continúo? .- Se que muchos esperan que uno empiece la historia desde que se conocen se involucran pero vamos eso es hasta algo tedioso así que quise empezar de adelante hacia atrás. **

**Les dejo un mini-mega avances de lo que se viene: **

-Hija te vez preciosa-

-Madre no debiste, esto…

-No llores hija es el día de tu boda y todo debe ser perfecto ¿A qué hora viene el juez?-

-A las 7:00PM, estoy nerviosa mamá voy a ir a ver a Tommy (Tomoyo) para que vayamos juntas al salón de belleza.

-Ve hija tu papá y yo vamos hablar con el fotógrafo y voy a ver el tema de la comida.

-Gracias mamá-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura no podía parar de llorar la escena de su mejor amiga de toda la vida con su "prometido" en su departamento, en su cama, solo pudo pensar:

-¿Por qué me mintieron?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Papá, mamá soy GAY-

-¿Qué?-

Nadeshiko se desmayo, Sakura se pego un gran susto para ayudar a levantar a su madre su padre se indigno tanto que le dio una bofetada a su hijo y le dijo:

-Estoy profundamente decepcionado de ti, no eres mi hijo-

-Papá yo….-

-En este momento Touya no tienes padres "ni hermana"-

Sakura miro a su padre con desconcierto y vio como su hermano salió del lugar profundamente herido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura-

-Nissan te extrañe-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Me voy a mudar a Tokio, mamá y papá van a vender la casa de Tomoeda para irse a vivir a Kioto, quieren cambiar de ambiente-

-¿Ellos me odian? ¿Tú me odias?-

-Están decepcionados pero yo no te odio hermano yo te amo y pase lo pase somos hermanos-Dijo Sakura dándole una cálida sonrisa a su hermano a pesar de sus diferencias eran muy unidos.

-Quiero presentarte alguien-

Sakura no contesto pero quedo perpleja su hermano miro hacia el gran árbol de cerezo y ella se quedo perpleja si bien el sujeto no era tan imponente como su hermano tenía muy buena talla, sus cabellos eran castaños claros ojos cafés y era endemoniadamente sexy y guapo, Sakura se emociono y se sonrojo levemente pero la emoción le duro un segundo cuando vio que su hermano lo tomaba de la mano y le dio un suave beso en la boca y le dijo:

-Monstro, te presento a mi novio y mi prometido: Yukito Tsukihiro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura miraba a Touya y a su novio si bien no eran exhibicionistas, Sakura no pudo evitar mirar con celos a su hermano y solo pudo pensar:

_-"Diablos que desperdicio, no no no Sakurita cálmate si tu hermano que es todo "TOSCO" pudo conseguir a un hombre así tu de seguro consigues a un adonis"- _

Sakura por alguna razón que no suplo explicar se miro disimuladamente ella y luego vio a su hermano y a su novio y se sentía cohibida y fuera de lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**7.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**8.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	2. Sueños Rotos

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En varias ocasiones las letras en negritas también van a ser frases en otro idioma-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**( N/A).- Las frases entre paréntesis son comentarios particulares de la autora para resaltar o hacer más clara la idea/frase/comentario. **

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario en el Facebook. **

**En mi perfil verán FOTOS/Documentales/Vídeos de los que hago referencia en este CP. El material les dará una idea más clara de lo que hablo.**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión I-**

**-Capítulo II**

**-Sueños Rotos-**

*****Kioto/Japón*****

Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba teniendo un mal rato mientras esperaba en la estación de tren de Kioto empezó a recordar si bien adoraba a sus nietos cada vez que veía a Yueng no podía evitar recordar a Yukito Tsukishiro quien fue el novio y amante de su hijo mayor Touya en vida.

En vida porque ambos ahora estaban muertos.

Pero también ya empezaba a ver rastros de su hija menor, le parecía increíble que la niña de sus ojos se haya convertido en una mujer madura por los golpes que le dio la vida.

A sus 20 años se convirtió hizo realidad su sueño frustrado de ser madre pero el tenía sentimientos encontrados su hija había cerrado toda las posibilidades de volver amar, eso le llenaba de cierto resentimiento no sabía que pasaba con los hombres de ahora.

Su niña siempre fue una estudiante modelo, tenía amigos/as, novios como toda adolecente pero gracias a su formación solida a nivel moral ella no cedió a la tentación de la carne, lo sabía porque la conocía muy bien y el era su mejor amigo, Sakura le contaba todo con a su padre, incluso sus dudas sobre el "sexo" de ahí sus sabios consejos.

Hacer el amor es cosa de adultos.

El sexo descarriado sin pensar puede traer graves consecuencias.

El tomo la iniciativa de darle preservativos a su hija, sabía que su niña poco a poco se hacía una hermosa mujer y quiso no alentara que tuviera sexo sino que fuera precavida y aun así ella siempre fue responsable en ese aspecto.

Recordaba con nostalgia como su hija le hablo de su primer novio y prometido "oficial" lo ilusionada que estaba con su matrimonio, los consejos que le pidió para la noche de boda, dejando a un lado su vergüenza y como sufrió cuando descubrió que su mejor amiga había tenido un romance con su prometido y ninguno de los dos tuvo la delicadeza de contarle que eran pareja desde antes que Sakura saliera con Eriol.

-¿Qué necesidad había de mentir?- Era la pregunta sin respuesta que se hacía siempre.

La única persona que salió perjudicada en ese tema era su hija.

Ahora venía nuevamente a el porque estaba herida por segunda vez no sabía que había pasado pero que lo llame a las 2:00Am para decirle que dejaba TOKIO e iba en el tren bala a Kioto era sinónimo que algo había pasado y ese algo tenía que ver con un "hombre".

El tenía una ligera sospecha de quien era ahora el causante de las lagrimas de su hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Fujitaka recibía a su hija quien mostraban un semblante completamente demacrado debido al cansancio del viaje y por haber estado llorando.

Al llegar a la casa de Kioto que era una casa con una decoración tradicional grande.

Sakura ingreso en un cómodo silencio y su madre salió recibirle con una tasa de té caliente y le dijo:

-Hija es un poco tarde, ¿Por qué no mejor te das una ducha y te vas a dormir?-

-Nadeshiko tiene razón hija, sea lo que haya pasado nos puedes contar mañana si deseas, ¿Tienes hambre?-

-No papá, gracias por preguntar, mamá voy a seguir tu consejo ¿Y mis bebes?-

-Los niños están dormidos, mañana van a ir a una excursión de la escuela-

-¿No son un poco pequeños para ir a una excursión?-Pregunto con preocupación Sakura.

Sus niños tenían 3 años y 7 meses y estaban en pre-Kinder (*) y su madre le dijo:

-No te preocupes yo también iré a la excusión, será un mini-campamento de tres días en las afueras de Kioto y van a ir varios padres de familia-

-Entonces yo….-

-No hija, no te preocupes tu madre ya coordino el tema de la comida y lo que deben llevar los niños de viaje no te preocupes, mejor ve a descansar-

-Gracias papá-

Sakura con cansancio se dirigió a su recamara y mientras se cambiaba de ropa para tomar un baño caliente empezó a recordar:

-¿Cómo comenzó todo este lío?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****5 Años atrás*****

**-Tomeda-Japón-**

Era un hermoso día de primavera, el amor estaba en el aire, las flores desbordaban con gracia sus fragancias impregnando el ambiente con olores suaves y dulces.

Las aves de la cuidad pequeñas o grandes parecía sincronizadas, el sol al amanecer mostraba sus colores naranja-amarillo-rojo de forma tenue y a medida que el día maduraba el leve calor se sentía, era un día fresco por la suave ventisca que recorría la cuidad y cálido por las emociones que estaban a flor de piel.

Era el día perfecto para realizar una boda civil que antecede a la tan esperada boda eclesiástica que se llevaría a cabo en menos de tres días en la cuidad de Tomoeda.

En la habitación de los padres de la novia una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños claros con un peinado clásico recogido se probaba por última vez lo que sería su vestido de novia para su boda civil con el hombre que ella llamaba de forma "melosa" : "El amor de su vida".

Cuando Sakura Kinomoto la menor de la Familia Kinomoto se veía en la "coqueta" o cómoda con espejo de su madre ella ingreso emocionada y le dijo:

-Hija te vez preciosa-

-Madre no debiste, esto…

-No llores hija es el día de tu boda y todo debe ser perfecto ¿A qué hora viene el juez?-

-A las 7:00PM, estoy nerviosa mamá voy a ir a ver a Tommy (Tomoyo) para que vayamos juntas al salón de belleza.

-Ve hija tu papá y yo vamos hablar con el fotógrafo y voy a ver el tema de la comida.

-Gracias mamá-

-Hija-

-Te tengo un regalo de bodas perfecto-

-¿Qué será mamita?-

Sakura miro con asombro el sobre y ella le dijo:

-¿Acaso….

-Se lo mucho que te gusta Kioto por lo que tu padre y yo hemos decidido obsequiarte una casa grande con jardín para que tu y Eriol puedan tener su propia familia-

-Mamita!- Sakura estaba conmovida y su madre la regaño y le dijo:

-Sakura no llores se que nunca nos hemos separado pero como dice el refrán: El que se casa, casa quiere-

-Gracias mamita, dale las gracias por mi a papi, yo regreso en breve-

-Nada que en breve tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, después de todo es el día de tu boda-

Las mujeres hablaron un rato más y después de eso Sakura se cambio por un traje un poco más casual y se fue directo al apartamento que compartía con su mejor amiga.

Sakura Kinomoto tenía 19 años se había graduado de la escuela hace pocas semanas y estaba enamorada de Eriol Hiragizawa quien había sido compañero de escuela en el último año y con quien tuvo un romance formal de seis meses, Eriol tenía planes de estudiar en Tokio pero le propuso matrimonio a Sakura para que se casen después de graduados de la escuela.

Era una relación tierna, aparentemente "sólida" y estable.

Sakura sabía que era muy joven para casarse pero ella hizo un plan puntual sería la esposa de Eriol y mientras el estudiaba leyes en la universidad, ella terminaría el curso de secretariado "bilingüe" que estudiaba a distancia y que justamente compartía clases con su mejor amiga de la escuela Tomoyo Daidoji, le faltaba un año que ella pensaba cambiarse a presencial una vez radicada en Tokio.

Sakura trabajaba medio tiempo como secretaria para la madre de Tomoyo la señora Sodomi Daidoji quien tenía una empresa textilera y compartía departamento con su amiga, ya que desde la escuela Sakura siempre tenía trabajos de medio-tiempo así solventaba sus gustos porque sus padres nunca la obligaron a trabajar pero ella quería independizarse a los 18 años y así lo hizo.

Mientras Sakura iba pensando en lo bueno que era su vida y en el importante paso que iba dar ese día ingreso a su departamento y de manera energética grito:

-¿Dónde está la mejor madrina del mundo?-

Más demoro ella llegar a su habitación cuando sorprendió en su cama a su prometido medio-desnudo encima de su amiga quien estaba completamente desnuda.

-SAKURA!- Fue lo único que dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol al mismo tiempo.

Sakura abrió los ojos de forma abrupta, abrió su boca, la cerro se quedo perpleja su prometido y su mejor amiga estaban teniendo sexo en su cama el día en que ella se iba a "casar" con él.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos.

Sakura no supo si sintió iras o dolor al mismo tiempo porque se quedo en blanco.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos de forma abrupta y no pudo detenerlas.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tal decepción de la mujer que confiaba ciegamente y a la que hace pocos segundos la consideraba la "mejor amiga del mundo" y por quien incluso daría su vida y al hombre con el que ella hizo planes.

Lo único coherente que hizo fue darse media vuelta y salir corriendo del lugar.

Quería borrar la escena de su cabeza.

No supo como llego a su casa pero cuando lo hizo poco importo las miradas de sorpresas de su hermano, de sus abuelos, de sus padres, ella solo se hecho en los brazos de su papá y empezó a llorar de forma descontrolada.

Lo único que recuerda era que su padre la tomo en brazos y le pidió que se calme y le cuente que paso y Sakura no podía parar de llorar la escena de su mejor amiga de toda la vida con su "prometido" en su departamento, en su cama, solo pudo pensar:

_-"¿Por qué me mintieron?"_

Basto un segundo para que sus sueños queden completamente rotos.

Ese día fue el más largo de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- ¿Cómo me va quedando? ¿Sigo? ***Risas*** Vamos recordando poco a poco hasta llegar al punto donde Sakura y Shoaran se involucran y todo los líos que pasan. **

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía **

**6.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	3. Cambios Obligados

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En varias ocasiones las letras en negritas también van a ser frases en otro idioma-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**( N/A).- Las frases entre paréntesis son comentarios particulares de la autora para resaltar o hacer más clara la idea/frase/comentario. **

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario en el Facebook. **

**En mi perfil verán FOTOS/Documentales/Vídeos de los que hago referencia en este CP. El material les dará una idea más clara de lo que hablo.**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión I-**

**-Capítulo III**

**-Cambios Obligados-**

*****Tokio/Japón*****

**-Departamento de RRHH-**

Un hombre de cabellos canoso estaba teniendo un mal rato con el dueño de la empresa quien estaba mal-humorado.

-Señor Li ¿La secretaria que contrate era eficiente ella...- No pudo terminar la frase porque el hombre frente a el estaba enfurecido.

-Ella es una zorra, ¿Sera posible que no me puedas envía una mujer que no quiera meterse primero en mi cama antes de trabajar?-

-Señor Li-

-Escúchame Terada quiero una secretaria eficiente y discreta no una mujer que se obsesione conmigo ¿Te quedo claro?-

-Disculpe Señor Li, pero el problema se da porque usted primero …

-Primero ¿Qué?-

-Buscare otra secretaria-

-Bien-

Fue lo único que dijo Shoaran Li mientras salía dando un portazo muy fuerte del lugar.

No era ningún secreto para nadie en las empresas Li que las secretarias del dueño de la empresa descuidaban sus labores por conseguir convertirse en la mujer de Li Shoaran, quien tenía un triple problema al tratarlas.

1ro. El nunca se privo de tener romances fugaces y puntuales pero odiaba las relaciones impuestas, para el las mujeres eran un objeto carnal que solo servía para satisfacer su instinto primitivo.

-¿Por qué pensaba así?- Porque todas las mujeres se acercaban a el por su dinero, figurar en los medios, ganas publicidad a su costa, sin contar con lo superficiales que resultaban ser con el, siempre era la misma historia las mujeres se acercaban a el por interés en sus 22 años el no había conocido una mujer honesta que se fije en el como hombre no por lo que representaba.

Estaba harto de esas situaciones así que opto por ser practico.

2do. Las secretarias que trabajaban para el no eran nada discretas, en más de una ocasión tuvo que lidiar con secretarias que se obsesionaban con el y peleaban con la mujer que salía en ese momento, el odiaba verse envuelto en líos de faldas.

3ro. Odiaba las secretarias ineficientes que le hicieran perder tiempo.

El lo que quería era una secretaria eficiente y discreta que pudiera lidiar con el sin numero de amantes que el tenia a su disposición que pudiera coordinar su horario y de paso estar dispuesta a complacerlo si era necesario pero ante todo que no le pida nada ni haga planes con él.

El nunca se comprometía con una mujer, para el era un desgaste de tiempo "innecesario".

Shoaran Li solo tenía un interés: Incrementar el patrimonio de su familia para poder convertirse en el presidente de la Corporación Li y no permitir que su primo-materno: Ariel Amamiya ocupe su lugar en la Corporación Li ya bastante malo era saber que en pocas semanas se iba instalar en las TORRE A de la empresa Li en Tokio, la competencia entre ellos era feroz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

**-Tomoeda-Japón-**

Sodomi no podía creer que su hija se haya portado como una cualquiera con la hija de su mejor amiga.

-Nadeshiko, estoy sumamente avergonzada por la "inmoralidad" de mi hija, se me cae la cara de …..

-Sodomi por favor para de disculparte no es culpa tuya sino de tu hija-

-¿Cómo está Sakura?-

-No ha dejado de llorar su padre está con ella-

-¿Cómo reacciono Touya?-

-Está en la comisaría-

-Oh Dios, esto es culpa de mi hija-Empezó a sollozar nuevamente Sodomi.

-Fue un milagro que Fujitaka llegara a tiempo sino Touya hubiera matado a Eriol y probablemente hubiera lastimado a Tomoyo-

-Quizás crea que soy una mala madre, pero mi hija se merece ser arrastrada por lo que hizo, ¿Cómo está Eriol?-

-Con suerte el golpe que se dio en la cabeza lo dejo atontado pero no paso a mayores, la verdad que Touya casi lo mata-

-¿Qué va pasar con Sakura?-

-Sodomi, mi hija está muy dolida, comprenderás que no va poder continuar trabajando para ti-

-Lo sé, no tienes que decirme-

-Vamos a mudarnos a Kioto ¿Es lo mejor para todos?-

-¿Cuándo se van?-

-No lo sé pero tan pronto como Sakura salga de esta crisis nos vamos a mudar-

-Espero que todo salga bien y Sakura se sobre-ponga de todo esto-

-Va pasar Sodomi, te dejo porque a las 2:00Pm sale Touya y quiero llevarle de comer-

-Voy contigo, aunque se me cae la cara de vergüenza necesito pedirle disculpas a Touya por lo que hizo mi hija-

Nadeshiko se limito a sonreír de forma comprensiva iban a ser unos días largos para todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

Una reunión se llevaba a cabo entre la Familia Kinomoto**. **

-¿Entonces que dicen?-Pregunto finalmente Fujitaka a sus dos hijos, su madre estaba a la expectativas mudarse a Kioto era una excelente oportunidad para empezar de nuevo.

-Papá, mamá yo no quiero irme de Tomoeda, aquí tengo mi trabajo y…Touya vacilo un poco y Sakura lo miro y le dijo:

-Yo tenía planes de mudarme a Tokio, voy a terminar mi curso de secretariado bilingüe allá y creo que puedo conseguir un trabajo-

-Pero mudarte sola a Tokio ¿No es peligroso?-Pregunto Touya con recelo.

-No hermano, ¿Recuerdas a Rika?-

-Si ella está en tu curso se cambio a Tokio hace pocos meses ¿Si no me equivoco?-

-Ella entro a trabajar a las empresas Li como asistente de Gerencia y van abrir nuevas bacantes porque en pocos meses se abre una nueva Torre y van a ver más ejecutivos y necesitan secretarias sobre todo bilingües como en mi caso, ya le di mi carpeta, ella me aseguro que si yo termino pronto el curso ella me ayuda a ingresar a las empresas Li, ya que se viene un nuevo Gerente o algo así, me va explicar bien el tema cuando este en Tokio-

-¿Es una excelente opción hija?-Dijo su padre más calmado.

-Pagan muy bien, lo mejor son las "utilidades", quiero aplicar por lo que necesito irme a Tokio, tengo dinero ahorrado y Rika me dijo que se va cambiar de apartamento en unos meses a uno más grande y necesita una compañera para compartir la renta y los gastos básico así que le dije que estaba interesada-

-Sabes hija es una excelente idea-Dijo su padre ya más animado.

Touya al ver el semblante más calmado de sus padres se animo a decirles:

-Papá, mamá tengo algo importante que decirle-

-¿Qué será?-Dijo su madre

-Papá, mamá soy GAY-

-¿Qué?- Todos se quedaron perplejos hasta que Nadeshiko se desmayo, Sakura se pego un gran susto para ayudar a levantar a su madre.

Su padre se indigno tanto que le dio una bofetada a su hijo y le dijo:

-Estoy profundamente decepcionado de ti, no eres mi hijo-

-Papá yo….-

-En este momento Touya no tienes padres "ni hermana"- dijo Fujitaka de forma implacable.

Sakura miro a su padre con desconcierto y vio como su hermano salió del lugar profundamente herido.

Ella se quedo en blanco mientras su papá ayudaba a su madre ella salió del lugar y busco a su hermano y lo vio que iba subir a su moto y lo detuvo y le dijo:

-Hermano ¿A dónde vas?-

-No es obvio-

-Oye dales tiempo ellos no se esperaban una noticia así, ni yo tampoco para ser honesta-

Touya sonrío tristemente pero sabía que su hermana tenía razón y le dijo:

-Cuídate Sakura, estamos en contacto-

-Aun no me pienso mudar así que llámeme si necesitas algo, ¿De acuerdo?-

Touya no se privo y abrazo con fuerza a su hermana y ella le dijo:

-Tranquilo vas haber que pase lo que pase….

-Todo va estar bien, te veo después Sakurita-

-No me despeines-

-Chao monstruo, nos vemos-Fue lo único que dijo Touya al salir del lugar dejando a su hermana atrás quien lo miraba con pena y reproche pero no dijo nada más.

A pesar de las mini-burlas de su hermano, ellos se llevaban muy bien, Touya siempre fue un hermano amoroso con ella, la aconsejaba y estaba pendiente de ella, Sakura no podía pedir un mejor hermano y que el tenga ciertas inclinaciones sexuales que no iban acorde a lo que ella pensaba o lo que le enseñaron sus padres no era motivo para despreciar a su hermano.

Sakura amaba a su hermano por sobre toda las cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

Sakura estaba saliendo de una librería comprando los nuevos libros que iba necesitar para su curso, el dolor del rompimiento de su compromiso poco a poco iba pasando ella trato de mantenerse ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo para no pensar iba distraída cuando sintió que la tomaron del brazo y le dijeron:

-Sakura-

-Nissan te extrañe- Dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Me voy a mudar a Tokio, mamá y papá van a vender la casa de Tomoeda para irse a vivir a Kioto, quieren cambiar de ambiente-

-¿Ellos me odian? ¿Tú me odias?-

-Están decepcionados pero yo no te odio hermano yo te amo y pase lo pase somos hermanos-Dijo Sakura dándole una cálida sonrisa a su hermano a pesar de sus diferencias eran muy unidos.

-Quiero presentarte alguien-

Sakura no contesto pero quedo perpleja: su hermano miro hacia el gran árbol de cerezo y ella también lo hizo y se quedo perpleja por segunda vez porque vio a un hombre que si bien el sujeto no era tan imponente como su hermano tenía muy buena talla, sus cabellos eran castaños claros ojos cafés y era endemoniadamente sexy y guapo, Sakura se emociono y se sonrojo levemente pero la emoción le duro un segundo cuando vio que su hermano lo tomaba de la mano y le dio un suave beso en la boca y le dijo:

-Monstruo, te presento a mi novio y mi prometido: Yukito Tsukihiro-

Sakura miraba a Touya y a su novio si bien no eran exhibicionistas, Sakura no pudo evitar mirar con celos a su hermano y solo pudo pensar:

_-"Diablos que desperdicio, no no no Sakurita cálmate si tu hermano que es todo "TOSCO" pudo conseguir a un hombre así tu de seguro consigues a un adonis"- _

Sakura por alguna razón que no suplo explicar se miro disimuladamente ella y luego vio a su hermano y a su novio y se sentía cohibida y fuera de lugar.

-Tienes una hermana muy linda Touya-

-Gra….Gracias-Dijo Sakura algo sonrojada y apenada.

-Bahhh….no la alabes mucho que luego se lo cree-

-Touya!...-Dijo su hermana con reproche.

-No digas eso Touya, Sakura es muy linda aunque no te pareces en nada a tu hermano-

-En esto tienes razón Sakura tiene la belleza de mi madre-

-Ella ha de ser una mujer hermosa ¿Verdad Sakura?-Pregunto Yukito con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sakura se quedo muda en ese trío ella se sentía como la violinista fuera de lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- ¿Qué les parece?**

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**6.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	4. La ilusión de ser padres

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En varias ocasiones las letras en negritas también van a ser frases en otro idioma-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**( N/A).- Las frases entre paréntesis son comentarios particulares de la autora para resaltar o hacer más clara la idea/frase/comentario. **

**POV.-Pensamientos o Narración del personaje en 1ra persona. **

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario en el Facebook. **

**En mi perfil verán FOTOS/Documentales/Vídeos de los que hago referencia en este CP. El material les dará una idea mas clara de lo que hablo.**

**4.- Para quien me pregunto: No creo que la tendencia sexual defina la personalidad del "individuo" sea este hombre o mujer / Estoy en contra del racismo en todo el sentido de la palabra pero en este mini-FANFIC vamos usar la personalidad de padres que no entienden que sus hijos no cambian por tener tendencias sexuales diferentes si alguien se siente indignado por lo que escribo abstenga a leer. **

**No es mi intención ofender a ninguna persona menos a mis lectores EVIL. **

**Lamentablemente no importa cuan abierta sea nuestra sociedad la realidad es que el que se define como GAY o BISEXUAL difícilmente es aceptado en nuestra sociedad si quieren dejar sus comentarios con tan polémico tema que toco porque muchos no van estar de acuerdo con lo que voy escribir son bien recibidos eso si no aceptes insultos si trato a mis lectores con respecto espero lo mismo de ustedes. **

**No puedo contestar por esta vía pero por Facebook respondo sus comentarios cuando pueda. **

**Disfruten la lectura. **

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión I-**

**-Capítulo IV**

**-La ilusión de ser padres-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Tomoeda-Japón-**

Sakura aun estaba perpleja de ver el trato de su hermano hacia su "novio" a pesar de su incomodidad pudo notar que ambos hombres estaban muy cómodos con su relación.

La cena que preparo Yukito con ayuda de su hermano quien era muy hábil en la cocina fue deliciosa extrañaba mucho los "ravioles de langosta" que prepara Touya pero ahora probaba una versión más sofisticada y en un cómodo silencio Sakura probo una copa de vino de la reserva especial de Yukito no era una experta catando vinos pero el sabor dulce del mismo fue delicioso, tuvo que reconocer que era de una buena cosecha.

Yukito y Touya intercambiaban leves besos mientras terminaban de lavar los platos y Sakura no pensó notar en su hermano una "mirada" tan llena de amor hacia su pareja actual.

Era raro.

Era incomodo.

Era nuevo para Sakura esta manifestación de amor entre dos hombres completamente varoniles, inteligentes con cualidades que ella apreciaba en un hombre.

Yukito tenía una personalidad fresca, era amable, caballeroso su trato era delicado sin llegar a ser femenina, era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, Yukito era médico en Nutricional y Dietética, mientras que su hermano estaba estudiando Químico-Farmacéuticos ambos se conocieron en la universidad y coincidieron en una de las fiestas del campus, pocas semanas se hicieron buenos amigos y empezaron a salir.

Su relación se dio entre ellos de forma natural.

Al graduarse finalmente decidieron ya con trabajos estables independizarse, para eso Touya le notificaba a su padres que era homosexual y algo similar hizo Yukito afronto el repudio de su familia pero eso no lo detuvo porque el dejo su Familia en Tokio y se traslado a Tomoeda, ahora compartía un pequeño departamento con su novio y el amor de su vida: Touya Kinomoto.

A pesar de sus dudas Sakura disfruto de la compañía de la "inusual" pareja.

Finalmente Touya y Yukito que venían tomados de la mano se sentaron en la sala y le ofrecieron a Sakura un delicioso piqueo frío para acompañar a la copa de vino que estaba tomando y le dijeron:

-Hermanita debemos confesarte algo-

Sakura miro a Touya y a Yukito y su expresión denotaba curiosidad:

-Sakura, tu hermano y yo queremos que seas la madrina de nuestra boda-

Sakura que estaba tomando un sorbo de vino en ese momento se atoro y empezó a toser, su hermano Touya le dio pequeñas palmadas en su espalda y le dijo:

-La verdad no se que decir, pero hasta donde yo se el matrimonio ...…-titubeo un poco pero finalmente dijo:

-El matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo en Japón no es permitido-

-Lo se hermanita, pero nos vamos a casar en USA-

-Tenemos todos listo y queremos que viajes con nosotros será un fin de semana, aunque nuestra estadía en USA va ser por quince días-

-¿En serio?-

-Bueno Yukito quiere que nos casemos en las vegas y yo acepte-

-¿Cómo sería eso?-

-Vamos a una de las capillas y queremos casarnos en un crucero y como el matrimonio GAY no es legal en el estado de NEVADA vamos a pasarnos a New York para que en el ayuntamiento de la cuidad haga legal nuestra unión-Decía Yukito mientras daba un tenue beso en los labios a su novio.

Sakura solo abrió la boca e hizo un perfecto "O" con los labios realmente estaba sorprendida y no supo si el vino le estaba pasando factura pero solo se levanto y dijo:

-Felicitaciones, pero si yo voy, seré de "gusarapo" porque un viaje así no me puedo costear-Decían la joven algo apenada.

-No te preocupes "gusarapo vividor" eso ya esta cubierto-

-TOUYA!... -Dijo con reproche Sakura mientras Yukito los miraba con diversión.

-Solo un favor Sakurita-

-Dime Yukito-

-Nos vamos a casar en secreto por favor no le comentes a nuestros padres-

Sakura vacilo un poco y le dijo:

-Creo que puedo hacer algo por ustedes-

-¿Qué será?-

-Eriol compro un viaje de bodas para un crucero, se los puedo endosar-

-¿Puedes hacer tal cosa?-Dijo Touya con curiosidad.

-El me lo debe creo que el viaje esta pagado en su totalidad, con todo lo confirmo y será mi regalo de bodas para ustedes-

-Gracias hermanita-

-Ahora el "tema" está en que le diré a mis padres para viajar-

-Dile que te vas a tomar unos días y te irás fueras para pensar que vas hacer con tu vida-Dijo Touya en un tono firme pero seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

**-Sakura POV-**

Era la primera vez en mis 19 años que me quitaban la venda de los ojos, cuando mi hermano hablo de su tendencia sexual con tanta libertad cuando me presento a su "novio", nunca pensé llegar a ver el día que el dijera ante el altar, ante un "sujeto" vestido de forma "peculiar" el famoso:

**-Si acepto-**

**-Y usted Yukito Tsukishiro acepta a Touya Kinomoto como su esposo-**

**-Si acepto-**

No recuerdo haberme sentido tan abrumada, se que el "supuesto padre/cura/ministro" o como le llamen, cuando dijo todas esas palabras sin "sentido" para mi, lo único que mis sentidos veían porque en ese momento me quede sorda-muda-ciega en blanco completamente en blanco era ver a mi hermano dándole un beso francés " _No sabía que mi hermano besara de esa forma tan apasionada_ " a su "actual esposo".

En ese momento toda mi creencia, mi estructura moral se vino al piso.

Sonreía nerviosa, estaba incomoda por la rara situación, no todo los días tienes la oportunidad de ver a tu hermano, el odioso hermano que siempre se burlo de ti pero que al mismo tiempo era el mejor hermano del mundo que siempre velo por mi, casarse con una persona de su mismo género y sin embargo aunque parezca ambiguo estaba cómoda con ellos, suspire con calma varias veces, llore como una niña pequeña de la emoción, mi hermano, el monstro mayor se casaba corrección se caso.

El era feliz yo también debía ser feliz por el y estar más feliz porque el me permitió estar con el en su día especial, aparte que el viaje me salió gratis / Si lo confieso soy un gusarapo vividor cuando la situación me conviene además para algo están los hermanos mayores ***Risas nerviosas / tenia sentimientos encontrados, mi hermano había causado una gran decepción a mis padres los entendía pero no compartía su postura.

A mi criterio mis padres eran extremadamente radical en su postura:

-¿Qué culpa tenía mi hermano de amar a una persona de su mismo genero?-

El no pidió nacer así, Touya tuvo novias muy buenas novias pero no funciono ahora encontró el amor en un hombre, eso que importa!... el era feliz y punto.

Aun así esto era completamente nuevo y raro que digo raro - rarísimo para mi, no volvería a ver a mi hermano con los mismo "ojos" a pesar que lo amaba y sentía un gran respeto por el.

Mientras veía el beso francés interminable que se daban que me incomodo notablemente pero no podía dejar de mirar y no se si era morbo, curiosidad en fin no hay palabras para explicar lo que siento solo se que mi hermano en ese momento y ha esa hora tenía un brillo en los ojos que nunca antes había visto.

No pude pensar y me preguntaba internamente:

-¿Cómo sería su vida de casados?-

-¿Cómo sería su luna de miel?-

-¿Qué haría en su luna de miel? *¿Qué es natural que me pregunte dada mi nula experiencia en el tema?*

-¿Qué o como reaccionarían nuestros padres ante este matrimonio?-

-¿Cómo debía llamar a Yukito?.- Cuñado sonaría raro o Hermano eso sonaría incesto en serio como mi hermano Touya me pone en esta situación.

Hice una nota mental a partir de ese momento iba informarme sobre estas tendencias sexuales para comprender un poco mas a mi hermano y ayudar en lo que pueda, aunque no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo este matrimonio va repercutir en mi vida y en nuestras familias.

Después de lo de Eriol no estaba dispuesta abrir mi corazón a otra persona y tampoco iba experimentar con personas de mi mismo género porque mi curiosidad no llega a tanto, me cerré al amor y al matrimonio pero no puedo negar que si tuviera un hombre como mi hermano o su "esposo" creo que lo pensaría un poco, lo único que lamentaba ahora era estar tan herida que mi "corazón" tardaría mucho tiempo en sanar.

Quizás sea drástica en mi decisión de no volver amar pero estaba herida mi confianza en los hombres se rompió.

Tenía miedo de exponerme de nuevo a un engaño o peor aun amar y no ser correspondida, no quería pasar por lo mismo.

Tal vez necesite ayuda profesional pero este tipo de situaciones no me gusta comentar.

La ilusión de ser "padres" corrección de ser madre quedaría postergado y una nueva duda me asalto:

-¿Mi hermano y su esposo que pensaran sobre tener niños?-

-Niños y un matrimonio homosexual no me gustaba esa frase, eso sería algo poco probable que pasara pero ¿Qué pasaría si ellos quieren niños más adelante?-

-Era oficinal tenía miedo por el futuro de la joven pareja de "esposos" ¿Verdad que suena raro?-

Miles de dudas y preguntas sin repuesta me asalto ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas semanas después*****

La Familia Tsukishiro y Kinomoto estaba teniendo un mal rato pero sobre todo:

Yue padre de Yukito y Fujitaka padre de Touya estaban enojados.

Las madres de ellos (Yukito y Touya): Nakuru y Nadeshiko estaban perplejas.

-Perdón Sakura ¿Qué tu que es lo que vas hacer?-dijo Yue con malestar.

-Yukito su hijo y su "esposo" mi hermano quieren ver la posibilidad de tener un bebe-

-¿Y tu accediste a que Sakura?-Dijo su padre con reproche.

-Mi hermano y su "esposo" quieren que probemos la inseminación artificial en vítreo yo sería la madre biológica de los bebes pero cada uno de ellos donaría un esperma así ellos podrán experimentar lo que es ser padres-

-TE VOLVISTES LOCA SAKURA- Exploto su padre finalmente.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE VAYAS ACEPTAR UNA SITUACION ASI-Finalmente exploto Yue.

-Aun no he aceptado-Dijo Sakura con cautela

-Hija-Dijo su madre de forma conciliadora y continuo:

-Aceptamos y porque ya lo habían hecho, que tu hermano se case con …...su novio, porque si hubiéramos sabido del tema antes, nos hubiéramos opuesto, aceptamos de mala gana que tu hermano sea un "inmoral y un depravado"-

-Madre!...-

-TU MADRE TIENE RAZON TOUYA ES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA NUESTRA FAMILIA-

-Padre!...-

-NO SOLO EL, mi hijo que vergüenza tanta expectativas que tenía en Yukito-Dijo Yue con frustración.

-Es una locura, algo inmoral y deplorable que te prestes para tener hijos de dos "marico…..

-Señora Ruby por favor esta hablando de mi hermano y de su hijo-Dijo Sakura con enojo, podía entender hasta cierto punto la posición radical de sus padres y de los padres de Yukito pero que usen términos soeces o insultos hacia su hermano y cuñado eso no lo iba permitir.

-Ese no es mi hijo, y no acepto que vayas a prestarte para hacer semejante atrocidad niños y un matrimonio gay en serio ¿En que estas pensando?-Dijo la madre de Yukito con furia.

-Ellos serían buenos padres y además tenemos un plan que ….

-NO-Dijo Fujitaka en un tono firme.

-NOS VAMOS, TENEMOS UN VUELO que tomar a Tokio, este tema se termina aquí-Dijo Yue

-Pero….

-SAKURA- dijo su padre en un tono firme y continuo:

-Tu te prestas para semejante estupidez y yo dejo de tener una hija-

-Apoyo a tu padre no cuentes con nosotros-Dijo Nadeshiko en un tono firme.

-No reconoceré a esos niños como mis nietos-Dijo Yue quien tomo su abrigo y tomo del brazo a su esposa quien estaba completamente indignada.

Sakura se quedo completamente sola, tenía mucho que pensar, la decisión que iba a tomar podría cambiar su vida por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**5.- ¿Qué les parece? / La cosa esta que arde …..Este tema es difícil pero en el próximo capitulo Sakura recuerda el porque accedió a ser inseminada y lo que pasa con los padres de su bebe su vida dará un giro de 360°.  
**

**6.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**7.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	5. La ilusión se rompe

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En varias ocasiones las letras en negritas también van a ser frases en otro idioma-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**( N/A).- Las frases entre paréntesis son comentarios particulares de la autora para resaltar o hacer más clara la idea/frase/comentario. **

**POV.-Pensamientos o Narración del personaje en 1ra persona. **

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario en el Facebook. **

**En mi perfil verán FOTOS/Documentales/Vídeos de los que hago referencia en este CP. El material les dará una idea más clara de lo que hablo.**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión I-**

**-Capítulo V**

**-La ilusión se rompe-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Tomoeda-Japón-**

Mientras Sakura iba al departamento de su hermano y de su "cuñado", pensaba con cuidado lo que su hermano le planteo días atrás:

-Sakura ¿Quiero hablar contigo algo importante?-

-Dime Touya-

-¿Podrías venir al departamento?-

-¿Me invistas almorzar?-

-Claro "gusarapito" vente-

-Oye no me digas así-

-Bueno monstro-

-Touya!...Dijo Finalmente Sakura con reproche antes de cerrar su móvil y terminar la llamada con su hermano.

Después de un almuerzo a meno finalmente Touya le soltó la "Bomba", porque no había otra palabra para describir la siguiente propuesta:

-Sakura, Yukito y yo estamos pensando en ser padres-

-Eh…Sakura dejo su copa con agua a un lado y miro con asombro a su hermano y le dijo con cuidado:

-¿No es un poco pronto para que empiecen a pensar en niños?-

-Lo que sucede Sakurita es que Touya y yo sentimos que le falta algo para completar nuestra pequeña familia y ambos tenemos la ilusión de ser padres-

-Mmmm…pero no creo que les permitan adoptar a no ser que se vayan algún país en donde la adopción….Sakura se cayo al ver el gesto de su hermano y pregunto:

-¿Hermano porque mueves la cabeza de un lado a otro?-

-Sakura, queremos pedirte un favor-Dijo Touya en un tono serio y continuo:

-Yukito y yo hemos investigado sobre la Inseminación Artificial o en Vítreo, nos gustaría que tu nos dones un óvulo o dos para fecundarnos con nuestro esperma, uno de Yukito y otro mío y lo implantamos en tu útero, queremos que nos alquiles tu vientres y nos permitas se padres-

Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta y solo pudo decir:

-¿Qué?-

-Hermana se que después de lo de tu fallido matrimonio con Eriol te haz cerrado a la idea de tener otro compromiso y quizás eso sea un error porque eres joven pero se que siempre te han gustado los niños, esta sería tu oportunidad de hacer tu sueño realidad y permitirnos a nosotros cumplir con nuestra ilusión-Dijo Touya en un tono suave pero firme.

-Sakura por favor ayúdanos-Dijo Yukito en un tono de suplica.

-No se que decir dame tiempo para pensarlo-

Ese fue el inicio de varios debates internos y externos por los que paso Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que al llegar al departamento automáticamente ingreso la llave a la puerta y se llevo el susto de su vida.

Su hermano estaba en boxer y su "esposo" que estaba medio vestir estaba encima de el, Sakura se puso completamente roja y solo pudo gritar mientras se tapaba los ojos:

-LO SIENTO, no quise, no ….vi…Lo Siento, debí de haber tocado….yo….

***Risas Divertidas***-Tranquila Sakurita no pasa nada-Dijo Yukito mientras acomodaba la ropa.

Touya quien estaba algo sonrojado debido a la "acción previa" se puso una camisa encima mientras buscaba sus pantalones y le dijo:

-Qué inoportuna!...- ***Risas divertidas***

-¿Están vestidos?- Sakura se quería morir de la vergüenza y fue cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes sobre ella haciéndola gritar y Touya le dijo en forma divertida:

-¿Qué pasa?-

Sakura lo miro completamente roja y dijo con algo de nerviosismo:

-Acepto-

-¿Qué aceptas Sakura?-Pregunto Yukito en forma conciliadora.

-Acepto inseminarme-

Ambos hombres se miraron con emoción y alegría y repartieron tenues besos por su rostro pero Sakura se puso seria y dijo:

-Tengo un problema, mis padres no aceptan esto, así que necesito un lugar para vivir-

-¿Qué paso con el departamento que tenías con Tomoyo?-Pregunto Touya.

-Lo deje y realmente he estado viviendo con mis padres, pero papá fue claro si me presto a esto debo irme de la casa-

-No se hable más Sakura ¿Porque no te vienes a vivir con nosotros?-

-No Yukito eso si me sería incomodo, por favor entiende-

-Entonces te buscaremos un departamento cerca del de nosotros, así estaremos pendientes de tu embarazo-

-Gracias hermano-

-Gracias a ti hermana, nos ha hechos lo hombres más felices del planeta-

-Espero no equivocarme con esta decisión pero antes quiero saber como nos vamos organizar, recuerden que aun tengo el proyecto de irme a vivir a Tokio-

-Es perfecto Sakura mira ….Yukito empezó hablar de sus planes para con sus bebes.

La idea era simple: Ellos donarían los espermas / Sakura los óvulos y el vientre materno para tener a los bebes, serían un niño y una niña.

Durante el embarazo Sakura no iba a trabajar solo a estudiar pero no le faltaría nada porque su hermano y cuñado velarían por ella y de paso cubrirían sus gastos. Eso la iba ayudar mucho.

Una vez que tenga a los bebes, ellos se ocuparían entre semana pero el fin de semana pasarían con Sakura así si ella decidiera mudarse a Tokio sus planes de ser madre no serían un problema.

Claro que Sakura no trabajaría los siguientes 3 meses después de haber dado a luz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas semanas después*****

Para malestar de la Familia Kinomoto / Tsukishiro la inseminación artificial se llevo acabo.

El niño probeta tenía los rasgos de Yukito : Cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés su nombre Yhueng.

La niña probeta tenía los rasgos de Touya : Cabello negro y ojos azules su nombre Lina.

El apellido de los niños sería Tsukishiro-Kinomoto.

Sakura tuvo un embarazo tranquilo lleno de ansiedad y emociones intensas propio de su estado, pero todo cambio cuando ella cumplió 7 meses de gestación, para fin de año su hermano y su esposo se iban a un resort fuera de Tomoeda ambos iban en la moto de Touya cuando al salir de la cuidad un tráiler que venía a exceso de velocidad los impacto.

Ambos murieron instantáneamente y la familia de ambas se quedaron completamente consternada.

Fue esa muerte que hizo que los padres de Touya y de Yukito recapacitaran sus acciones y tomaran la acción de ayudar a Sakura, hicieron las paces con ella y el resto fue historia.

Cuando nacieron los bebes fue una sorpresa para Sakura que si bien eran lindos los rasgos paternos heredados en cada bebe eran muy marcados, es más ella ni parecía la madre biológica, algo poco usual.

Debido a la tragedia, La Familia Kinomoto decidió irse a Kioto donde Sakura se traslado con sus padres, el futuro de los bebes estaba asegurado porque tanto Yukito como Touya había dejado un testamento donde todo lo que poseían a nivel material era para sus hijos pero su madre Sakura era la encargada de velar por sus bienes.

Con todo la familia Tsukishiro también la ayudo, hicieron algo sumamente practico, se vendió toda propiedad de la Familia Kinomoto en Tomoeda y con ese dinero y la venta de la casa de Kioto se compro una casa más grande en Kioto donde los Tsukishiro pasaron algunas temporadas por los bebes.

Pocas semanas después Sakura finalmente ella se adapto hacer madre, ya había terminado el curso de secretariado bilingüe con éxito dominaba perfectamente el ingles y el francés, durante su embarazo y después de este Sakura aprendió tres idiomas más : Español, italiano y alemán.

Ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo para poder conseguir un buen trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- ¿Qué les parece? / vamos llegando en los próximos capítulos Sakura ingresa a la Corporación Li-Amamiya**

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**6.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**7.- Les tengo una mala noticia: No podre aun actualizar LHDLMJ porque sin internet me quedo a media en mis investigaciones y el proveedor de Internet ya nos informo que los manteniendo por mi sector se demoran 1 MES Completo / Tampoco podre subir las Fotos y contestar vía Facebook. Pero tratare al menos hasta que se solucione mis problemas técnicos espero terminar los mini-FanFics. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	6. Un voto de confianza

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los siguientes. **

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión I-**

**-Capítulo VI-**

**-Un voto de confianza-**

*****Pocas semanas después*****

**-Kioto/Japón-**

Sakura estaba dando de amamantar a su bebe (Lina) a quien tenía en sus brazos y cuando recibió una llamada de Tokio de su amiga Rika a quien puso en alta voz y le dijo:

-Rika, ha pasado algún tiempo ¿A qué debo tu llamada?-

-Amiga ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo están tus bebes?- (Rika era una de las pocas amigas de la escuela a la que Sakura le tenía confianza y tenía conocimiento de todo lo que había pasado Sakura en Tomoeda)

-En este momento Lina está comiendo y Yhueng está dormido, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Amiga ¿Aun te interesa venir a Tokio?-

-¿A qué debo la pregunta Rika?-

-Esta lista la Torre B y se viene Ariel Amamiya como sub-gerente financiero pero hay una guerra interna con el Gerente financiero de la Torre A que representa a los Li-

-Ya ¿Qué tengo que ver en eso?-

-Ariel fue mi jefe por unas semanas cuando estuve en Hong Kong es primo de Li Shoaran y se odian a muerte, el me dijo si tenía alguna persona de confianza que pueda trabajar con él-

-¿Qué pasa contigo Rika?-

-Acepte el traslado a Francia, porque no quiero ser secretaria de Li, ese hombre tiene la pésima costumbre de tratar mal a sus secretarias, las explota y encima se involucran con el-

-Bueno tu jefe no es un santo-

-Ariel no lo niego es un mujeriego pero tiene clase además el no se mete con las secretarias, vamos Sakurita te interesa-

-¿Cuál es la propuesta inicial?-

-Te alquilare mi pent-house tiene una ubicación perfecta a tres cuadras de la Corporación Li-Amamiya-

-¿Me gusta?-

-El sueldo es de primera, pero Ariel te dará una comisión puntual por cada mujer que logres controlar y que no le representen ningún problema-

-Mmmm….eso no me gusto se secretaria y celestina al mismo tiempo, no va conmigo-

-Vamos Sakurita es una excelente oportunidad-

-No lo sé-

-Amiga, Ariel paga en dólares no es moneda local-

-El Yen es más fuerte que el dólar-Dijo Sakura en un tono firme.

-Pero tienes opción a viajar-

-Déjame pensarlo y te dejare saber Rika-

-Gracias amiga-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas semanas después*****

Esa llamada le dio pauta a Sakura para que se organice y luego de varios meses después de haber organizado con sus padres que ellos entre semanas junto con la nana una mujer de cabellos negros y algo mayor que había trabajado para los Tsukishiro se preparo para irse a la cuidad y empezar su nueva vida.

Sakura Kinomoto se traslado a Tokio y por instrucciones de Rika se entrevisto con su futuro jefe en su pent-house, noto la informalidad con la que se trataban Rika y Ariel y se animo a preguntar:

-¿Por qué nos reunimos acá y no en su oficina señor Amamiya?-

-Porque las paredes en la Corporación Li-Amamiya tienen oídos y no confío en la secretaria que se me ha asignado se por buena fuente que es amante de Li Shaoran mi primo y enemigo número 1 en los negocios, ahora vamos a estar a prueba durante 1 año completo y la junta directiva va decidir quién será el nuevo presidente de la empresa en TOKIO, el presidente va representar a la empresa en todo Asia es un cargo para el que me he preparado pero no descarto que mi primo quiera hacerme una mala pasada por eso necesito una persona de mi confianza que me cubra y me guarde las espaldas-

-¿Por qué yo?-Pregunto Sakura en un tono suave pero firme.

Rika vacilo un poco y miro a su anterior jefe y le dijo a su amiga:

-Ariel sabe tu caso amiga, sabe la historia de lo que te hicieron el día de tu vida y la inseminación que te hiciste-

-Rika ¿Por qué le contaste eso?-Dijo la joven con asombro.

-Porque le me pidió una persona discreta y de preferencia casada, así no vas hacer acosada por Li Shoaran en primera instancia aunque el poco le importa eso pero nunca se mete con una mujer con hijos-

Sakura miro Ariel y a Rika y Ariel finalmente dijo:

-Se que con todo lo que has pasado has podido quedar literalmente destruida pero sin embargo has sido decidida, te has portado como una excelente madre según lo que me ha contado Rika, has sido firme y lo más importante a pesar de lo que te hizo tu mejor amiga y tu novio y prometido no has tomado represarías, has sido discreta y eres una mujer preparada en todo el sentido de la palabra, yo busco una persona de confianza que pueda manejar mi agenda laboral como personal y que pueda cubrir mis espaldas, puedo ser muy generoso si tengo alguien en quien confiar-

-Además Ariel tiene una propuesta adicional, el conoce por fotos a los bebes, también ve que no se parecen a ti, a él le gustaría que usaras una alianza, digas que eres viuda y que te cambies el color de cabello a negro y te pongas lentes de contacto de color azul-

-No entiendo-

-Quiero que trabajes en mi en cubierta, así cuando necesite ciertos trabajos puntuales puedes dejar el disfraz-

Sakura sonrío divertida y dijo en un tono lleno de burla:

-Creo que han visto muchas películas de ciencia ficción-

-Créeme Sakura no confío en nadie en esa empresa se que Shoaran tienen comprados a todos-

-Acepto con una condición-

-Dime-

-Puedo trabajar de Lunes a Viernes pero el fin de semana debo ir a Kioto por mis bebes-

-Eso no será problema-Dijo Ariel mientras estrechaba su mano y Rika sonrío complacida y le dijo:

-Listo Sakura voy a capacitarte durante 10 días y te dejare todo redireccionado-

-Claro amiga, jefe-

-Vamos no me llames jefes, seamos amigos, llámame Ariel y yo te llamare Sakura-

-Listo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

A diferencia de Rika que organizaba la agenda laboral de Ariel, Sakura demostró su eficiencia organizando su agenda personal.

Se cambiaron los teléfonos y las instalaciones de la oficina de Ariel y de Sakura.

Ariel tenía un móvil a nivel laboral.

Ariel tenía un segundo móvil a nivel personal exclusivo para sus amantes que Sakura lo tomo a cargo y elaboro una lista la que dividió en dos partes mujeres que podían ser vistas en público con Ariel y las otras que dado su "estado" (Casadas/Comprometidas/Novias de socios-amigos-conocidos) que por cualquier razón no podían ser vistas en públicos.

Sakura hizo un arreglo con Ariel nada de encuentros carnales en su oficina.

Sakura cambio la forma de vestir de Ariel, si bien el tenía buen gusto para vestir era demasiado informal para ser un sub-gerente, Sakura le hizo vestir 100% formal.

Sakura tenía acuerdos con joyerías/florerías y había alquilado un pent-house para que Ariel haga uso de él y lleve a sus "victimas" sean esta de turnos o permanentes.

Sakura conoció a los padres de Ariel y al hermano de este que vivía en Hong Kong con su esposa e hijos.

Ariel conoció la casa de Sakura en Kioto y por su puesto a sus bebes, quedo fascinado con los niños, a tal grado que los niños al crecer le decía tío Ariel y cuando los niños eran llevado a Tokio por parte de sus abuelos, Ariel hacía un alto a sus actividades y pasaba el día con los niños.

Cualquier persona ajena a los círculos social de ellos pensaría que ellos era una familia, nada más alejado de la verdad.

En la Torre donde Ariel laboraba el personal del piso sabían que Sakura era el filtro y la cortina de "humo", Ariel se volvió el jefe intocable su reputación se volvió intachable y su productividad aumento en un 100%.

Ariel no hacía absolutamente nada sin consultarlo con Sakura y ella se encargaba de cubrirlo y de salvarlo de ciertas "situaciones peligrosas".

Mantuvieron la distancia con el personal de la Torre A donde Li Shoaran lideraba las operaciones.

Pero no era secreto para nadie en la empresa que Ariel Amamiya era el más propenso a convertirse en el presidente de la Corporación Li-Amamiya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- ¿Qué tal me va quedando? / Se viene CP7.- Problemas Laborales Empieza la cuenta regresiva de cómo Sakura se involucra con Shoaran. **

**4.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	7. Problemas Laborales

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los siguientes. **

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión I-**

**-Capítulo VII-**

**-Problemas Laborales-**

**-Shoaran Li POV-**

Eran menos de las 4:00Am y para variar me levante sobresaltado a mi lado la "caliente" de mi secretaria dormía de espaldas a mi completamente desnuda.

Ni siquiera me tome la molestia de mirarla, me levante hacerme una taza con café, era asiduo bebedor de expreso bien cargado y sin azúcar, esta vez los granos de café eran importados de Colombia una de mis tantas "amantes" me trajo un quintal como obsequio no tengo idea de cómo se las ingenio para enviarme el "pequeño regalo" por Courier, pero no puedo negarlo la calidad de los granos de café eran de primera.

***Suspiro con desgano*** / Hoy debía estar presente en la 1ra reunión trimestral que tenía en este año con la junta de accionistas, más tarde le diría a la "inútil" de mi secretaria que contratara al personal de servicio para que limpie mi pent-house, Mara tenía 2 meses conmigo estuve a punto de despedirla porque confundió unos papeles pero me suplico y me rogo que necesitaba el trabajo y una cosa llevo a otra y bueno ya el resto fue historia.

A pesar de su poca agilidad en el trabajo debo reconocer que sabe como complacer un hombre en la cama y eso me bastaba, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y hoy era el día que la despediría porque vendrían mis padres y mi madre es una persona extremadamente conservadora no quería tener problemas de nuevo por el tema de las "clases de secretarias" que contrato.

Otro tema que me tenía de un pésimo humor es que volvería hablar al "idiota" y perfecto de mi primo y a la bruja de ojos azules que era su "secretaria" no sabía que tenía esa morocha (*mujer de cabellos negros) pero me ponía nervioso, nunca me sonreía, nunca bajaba la mirada, era la única mujer después de mi madre que podía incomodarme y no sabía ¿Por qué?.

Odiaba a la bruja de ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto, porque era el tipo de secretaria que yo necesitaba no solo para tenerla en mi cama sino para que haga su trabajo como se debe, en 3 años yo había cambiado de secretaria como cambiar de carro, lo reconozco me fascinan los autos, cada 3 meses cambiaba mi modelo por uno actual, tal vez era un derroche pero era un lujo que un Gerente Financiero como yo me podía dar sin problema alguno, así mismo en promedio las secretarias me duraban de 2 a 3 meses, muchas renunciaban cuando me ponía serio a trabajar, otras por acoso en serio no las entendía ellas mismas se me ofrecían y luego se molestaban porque no las tomaba enserio, que pensaban yo no soy un hombre de compromisos, ya pase por un matrimonio y fracase por completo y aunque tenía una relación hipócritamente llevadera por mi hija a quien veía una vez cada 4 meses cuando viajaba a Hong Kong no podía negar que había decido no volver a casarme.

No estaba hecho ni para relaciones largas, estables ni matrimonios mi única meta ahora era arrebatarle de las manos la "presidencia" a mi primo, pero el "maldito" sé que no se había reformado porque era un "perro con clase" pero perro al fin y al cabo, no sé como lo hacía pero en estos últimos tres años sus escándalos de faldas fueron mermados completamente.

No había escándalos.

En más de una ocasión quise que sus "mujeres" le hagan un escándalos conocía algunas porque habían pasado por mi cama pero las muy "perras" me traicionaban, si me traicionaban porque cuando se acercaban a su objetivo, la muralla de hierro ósea la bruja de ojos azules, que de paso creo que son falsos pero nunca he podido sostener una conversación con ella por mas allá de 5 minutos, ella se las ingenia para interceptar a las mujeres, les sonríe de una manera que me deja frío y las mujeres se retiran.

Pero hoy sería diferente, hoy tres mujeres casadas que amenace harán la escena de su vida ante Ariel lo hare quedar tan mal y la junta de accionista lo va descartar como presidente.

La historia con la bruja de "ojos azules" y cabello negro es rara, es la primera mujer que no se muere por mí, ni ha hecho caso a mis comentarios, vela por Ariel no sé si eso es lo que me hace sentir envidia, celos o enojo, pero esa mujer come, respira y vela como una leona en celo por Ariel, me "pudre" cuando ella se acerca sigilosamente y le susurra al oído, no sé qué cosas Ariel, me "pudre" cuando ellos se miran y no necesitan palabras para entenderse.

Me pudre que cuando estamos en la misma sala ella ni se molesta en verme sino que esta 100% concentrada en Ariel Amamiya, al inicio pensé que eran amantes, quise abordarla como hago con las secretarias y me paró en seco, conmigo es cortante, distante eso si tiene clase para ponerme en mi puesto, sé que es viuda, sé que es madre de dos niños, los he visto a lo lejos.

Una vez llevaba a una de mis tantas amantes en mi carro cuando me toco la luz roja y para mi sorpresa vi a una mujer de cabellos largos de color negro "riendo", era la primera vez en los dos años que la conocía que la vi vestida de forma informal, me perdí al ver sus largas piernas, ella nunca en la oficina usa falda ni vestidos, solo traje sastre pantalón de dos piezas, su cabello pulcramente recogido, maquillaje que resalta sus belleza natural sin ser recargado y me quede perplejo porque en su mano izquierda iba con un niño de cabellos castaños que iba mostrándola algo y ella sonreía me perdí en esa sonrisa, no la había reconocido fue por el idiota de mi primo que me di cuenta que era su "secretaria" me quede perplejo, ese día ella iba con un vestido corto de verano y con sandalias abierta, y Ariel tenía una preciosa niña en sus brazos, era el perfecto cuadro de una familia feliz, recuerdo que los pitos de los otros carros hicieron que me sobresaltaran.

Me estacione e ignore a la mujer que tenía en mi carro, poco me importo si se enojo conmigo ese día y los seguí, me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida, Ariel entraba con ella a un Centro Comercial, tome mis gafas y los seguí a una distancia prudencial, fue cuando vi con asombro Ariel iba a una juguetería, era el día de padres e hijos y los niños le decía Ariel: Tío.

Vi como la bruja de "ojos azules" tomaba fotos y luego canjearon unos tickect's y los niños saltaron de alegría, luego me di cuenta iban a pasar el día en TOKIO's Disney.

Ariel no se privo, compro juguetes, armo planes con los niños, veía que su madre atendía varias llamadas e incluso hablo en ingles, italiano y francés, sabía que Sakura era "bilingüe" no poliglota y la mayor sorpresa me la lleve cuando fueron al supermercado del lugar, - ¿Desde cuándo mi primo va a ese tipo de lugar?- / escuche que hablaban de ir a Kioto, ella hablo del cumpleaños de los niños y que Ariel su familia incluso mi primo que estaba en Hong Kong estaban invitados, me quede sorprendido porque me perdí en mis pensamientos y fue cuando vi una figura que me era familiar:

-Yue Tsukishiro-

Ese hombre me odiaba, de hecho yo también lo odiaba, era un corredor de bolsa, sagaz, frío y calculador pero por primera vez en año le vi sonreír y le daba un abrazo protector a la "morocha" y sus hijos se abalanzaron hacia él y les decía:

-"Abuelito Yue"-

Me quede frío, ahora entendía porque Tsukishiro no trataba conmigo sino con mi primo, me preguntaba una y otra vez - ¿Qué tipo de relación había entre la bruja de ojos azules y Tsukishiro?, hasta donde yo sabía su único hijo se había declarado Gay, había sido desheredaron años atrás e incluso había muerto en un accidente.

Shoaran Li tuvo que interrumpir sus recuerdos cuando la mujer de cabellos rubios se había levantado y estaba envuelta en una sábana y le dijo:

-Mi amor, ¿A qué hora debemos estar en la oficina?-

-A las 7:00Am- Respondió Shaoran en un tono frío odiaba que le dijeran "mi amor".

***Puchero sensual***-Pero es muy temprano-

-Mara hoy es la reunión trimestral con la junta de accionista, ¿Está todo listo?-

Mara se puso pálida, aun le faltaban varios reportes que imprimir y sonrío nerviosamente y Shoaran le dio una mirada fría y le dijo:

-Si a las 7:00Am no tengo los informes listos para la junta, estarás despedida-

-¿Qué?, no espera…

-Vístete y vete hacer tu trabajo-

Shoaran ni se tomo la molestia en ver a la mujer con la que había compartido algo más que una simple noche e ingreso al baño, tenía que hacer un par de llamadas a sus "amiguitas" para recordarle donde iba ser la reunión trimestral.

Sonreía con malicia esta vez ni la bruja de ojos azules iba salvar a su primo del desastre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- ¿Qué tal me va quedando? / Esta vez el protagonista principal tiene una personalidad compleja-odiosa-maligna. Un hombre frío que debido a sus fracasos a nivel personal tiene una personalidad áspera. Pero no lo odien, es necesario su personalidad para este mini-FanFIC / esta vez trabajo con una personalidad fuerte y ambigua / subo el siguiente CP para compensar el atraso en publicar: CP8.- Un encuentro problemático. **

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**6.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	8. Un encuentro problemático

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los siguientes. **

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión I-**

**-Capítulo VIII-**

**-Un encuentro problemático-**

**-Tokio/Japón-**

Mientras los miembros de la Familia Li - Amamiya - Tsukishiro llegaban desde el exterior en un pent-house una morena de ojos verdes preparaba un consistente desayuno.

Eran menos de las 6:00Am y sabía que empezaría una semana pesada.

**-Ding Dong!...**

Sakura ni tomo la molestia de abrir porque Ariel ingreso al pent-house vestido en pijama y Sakura sonrío y le dijo:

-Me gusta las pantuflas de Tomate-Chan-

-Regalo de Lina, a mi me gusta tus pantuflas de Bob Sponga-

***Risas***-Regalo de Yheung, tu ropa esta lista, tus padres llamaron estarán en el aeropuerto en una hora viene en el avión privado de la Familia Li-

***Bostezo***-Sera una semana complicada, me pregunto ¿Qué hará mi primito para malograr la reunión?-

-No te preocupes por eso ya lo tengo resuelto-

Ariel mostro una amplia sonrisa y le dijo:

-Quiero ver la cara de Shoaran cuando le des la noticia que nos vamos a reunir en el hotel y no en la empresa-

Sakura sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-Pues el mal rato lo debo pasar yo, por cierto Mara me notifico que no tiene los informes preparados, hoy va ser despedida-

-Te aseguraste de darle un incentivo por su colaboración en el tema-

-Claro y también tengo lista su recomendación va ingresar como secretaria de gerencia para el Grupo Reed-

***Suspiro***-Sera un largo día-

-Prepare un desayuno "americano" completo por favor sírvete-

-Me encantan tus desayunos son deliciosos, ¿Por cierto cuando es la presentación de los niños?-

-El jueves a las 11:00Am pero no podremos ir tenemos junta-

-No te preocupes por eso podemos usar el avión de mi tío y nos trasladamos a Kioto-

-No creo que sea prudente, no debemos darle pauta a tu primo-

-Entonces Plan B-

-¿Plan B?-Pregunto Sakura mientras cortaba un trozo de tocino.

-Ese día Tsukishiro va querer recorrer las instalaciones en Kioto-

***Risas*** -No puedo creerlo te pusiste de acuerdo con el Sr. Yue-

-Claro el quiere ver a sus nietos y mis padres quieren ver a los niños y de paso mi hermano quiere hacerle llegar los presentes que no le dio por su fiesta de cumpleaños-

-Vamos no es necesario-

-Además quiere que cierto sobrino mío empiece a tratar a cierta niña que le gusta-

-Por favor Ariel, Lina no tiene ni 4 años y ya la quieres comprometer-

-Pero es que a mi sobrino Yuna le gusta-

-Yuna es muy pequeño para tener novia, apenas tiene 7 años-

-Pero es un Amamiya y le gusta tu hija-

-Ariel deja de ser casamentero quieres-

***Risas***-No hay que ser ahora precavidos-

-En serio no puedo con ustedes-Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba su capuchino y Ariel sonreía divertido.

Ariel adoraba a los niños, no se había casado porque él había perdido en un extraño accidente a su prometida y ella tenía 7 meses de gestación, desde entonces había optado por relaciones informales para superar su pérdida decidió meterse de lleno en su trabajo por eso se vino de Hong Kong a Tokio, pero cuando conoció a Sakura y a sus hijos no pudo evitar encariñarse con sus hijos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Sakura POV-**

Sabía que hoy sería un día complicado, sobre todo cuando escuchaba a la pobre de "Mara" la secretaria provisional de Li Shoaran llorando y saliendo de forma intempestiva de su oficina.

Tome aire por tres segundos, realmente este hombre me ponía incomoda, su mirada era oscura no sabía si me miraba con odio o con ganas de arrastrarme, sabía que por el hecho de ser la "secretaria fiel e incondicional" con su primo, pero ahora era mi turno de pasar el mal rato.

Lo usual era tocar pero dado que no estaba la "secretaria de turno" decidí ingresar y tuve que morderme los labios, papeles en el piso, una "impresora" que echaba chispas y un gerente furioso, así que fui directo al punto evitando ser cordial, los saludos entre nosotros estaban de más, era la única persona que no saluda formalmente, no me caía mal pero sabía que era una persona de cuidado y quise mantener la distancia.

-Señor Li, está atrasado para la reunión, me mandaron para cerciorarme que no tenía ningún problema-

***Suspiro de enojo***-Señorita Kinomoto, buenos días-Dijo Li Shoaran con reproche.

-Le vengo a informar que lo están esperando en la sala de reuniones del Hotel Marriot-

Shoaran abrió los ojos de forma desconcertada y dijo arrastrando las palabras:

-Cambiaron el lugar de la reunión, no he sido informado al respecto-Fue una afirmación con reproche que hizo el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la morocha y ella le dijo en un tono neutral.

-Informamos del cambio en un memorando a todas las personas que iban asistir a la reunión señor Li, su "secretaria" estaba de al tanto-Dijo Sakura en un tono profesional sin bajar su mirada.

Shoaran se le acerco peligrosamente y le dijo:

-Se perfectamente que esto debo ser obra de mi primo, pero ni creas que te vas a salir con la tuya ten mucho cuidado porque no tienes ni idea de con quién estas tratando…-

-LI SHAORAN ¿Por qué amenazas a la señorita Kinomoto?-

Shaoran se quedo completamente frío su padre lo había agarrado infraganti.

Sakura sabía que Los Li estaba a su espalda y por primera vez en años le mostro a Shaoran Li una sonrisa burlona y cambio su expresión a una más neutral y dijo en un tono suave para molestia de Shaoran:

-Señor Hien, señora Ieran buenos días, me retiro, la reunión se va retrasar dos horas debido a la ausencia y atraso de su hijo además que no está preparado para la misma, ¿Desean que les orden algo para desayunar?-

En ese momento Li Shoaran la quería ahorcar con el cable de la impresora por ese comentario tan imprudente que hizo que era verdad pero lo hizo quedar mal ante sus padres.

-No querida-Dijo Ieran en un tono suave y acoto rápidamente:

-Ariel y sus padres están esperando por ti para desayunar, nosotros ya comimos algo-

-Me retiro, permiso-

-Nos vemos más tarde Sakura-Dijo Hien

Ieran sonrío suavemente a la joven secretaria y cambio su expresión a una implacable para con su hijo y le dijo:

-¿Quieres explicarme porque tu "secretaria" salió llorando del lugar y porque estas tan retrasado?-

-Li Shoaran ¿Qué diablos está pasando en mi empresa?-dijo en un tono mortal su padre.

Shoaran Li solo pudo pensar mientras veía como la secretaria de Ariel salía del lugar:

_-"Maldita bruja"-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- ¿Qué tal me va quedando? / Les lanzo un mini-mega avances aun faltan unos CP's antes de llegar al CP con el que abrí el mini-fanfic. **

-Mi amor podemos ir a un lugar más privado- Dijo la rubia en un tono sugerente.

Shoaran le mostro una sonrisa ladina pero se quedo frío cuando una niñita de ojos color ruby y cabellos negros se acerco a él y le dijo:

-Papi ¿Quién es ella?-

-Meiling ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Mami dijo que me iba quedar contigo unos días-

-¿Qué?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-"Maldita bruja, ahora su hija se encariñaba con ella esto no podía estar pasando"-_

***Carraspeo fuerte*** Li Shoaran estaba molesto lo único que le faltaba era gritar que acaso la bruja de ojos azules era sorda.

Estaba enojado porque lo ignoraba y su hija no estaba ayudando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-"¿Quién era ese mocoso de cabellos castaños que estaba con su hija?"-_

Shoaran iba a protestar cuando se vio interceptado por su primo que le dijo:

-¿A dónde piensas que vas?-

-Ese mocoso…..-

-Ese niño es Yhueng Tsukishiro "idiota" el hijo de Sakurita si tú haces algo para arruinar su presentación no tienes ni idea de lo que puede pasar-

-¿Me estas amenazando Ariel?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba tratando de llamar su atención pero para variar lo ignoraba por completo y no aguando más y llamo a uno de los meseros y le dijo:

-Te doy USD50 ¿Vez a la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules?-

El mesero no dijo nada y solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y Shoaran le dijo:

-Ponle esto en la copa de champagne y me avisas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura no sabía que pasaba, ella tenía la certeza que solo había tomado tres copas de champagne.

Sintió un leve mareo y fue cuando alguien la tomo desprevenida.

El olor varonil le era sumamente familiar.

El leve mareo no la dejo reaccionar cuando sintió unos labios carnosos que la devoraban con lujuria.

Su cuerpo dejo de responder, en el momento que el hombre la tomo en un abrazo posesivo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	9. La sombra

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los siguientes. **

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión I-**

**-Capítulo IX-**

**-La sombra-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Corporación Li-Amamiya-**

**-En el departamento Financiero-**

Luego del fuerte llamado de atención que recibió Shaoran de sus padres, su día empezó a empeorar y no dejaba de maldecir a la bruja de ojos azules, ahora se encontraba camino a la reunión con los documentos que había el mismo impreso para evitar mayores retrasos pero al salir de sus departamento noto a la esposa de uno de sus socios, una mujer con la que ya había pasado por su cama pero de vez en cuando se solían topar y se ponían al día.

Acercándose a paso sigiloso aprovechando que no había persona alguna en el pasillo dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Pensé que mi día era malo, pero creo que me equivoque, hola Nora ¿Ha pasado algún tiempo?-

La mujer de cabellos castaños con reflejos rubios se dio la vuelta y sonrío a su amante y le dijo:

-Mi amor podemos ir a un lugar más privado- Dijo la castaña en un tono sugerente.

Shaoran le mostro una sonrisa ladina pero se quedo frío cuando una niñita de ojos color ruby y cabellos negros se acerco a el y le dijo:

-Papi ¿Quién es ella?-

-Meiling ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Mami dijo que me iba quedar contigo unos días-

-¿Qué?-

-Vine con los abuelos, ¿Papi quien es ella?-

La mujer solo sonrío y se aparto de su "amante ocasional" y dijo:

-Creo que vas estar ocupado por un tiempo, nos vemos después señor Li-

Shaoran frunció el ceño y pregunto en un tono neutro:

-Meiling ¿Dónde están los abuelos?-

-No sé, yo vine a verte-Dijo la niña con nerviosismo.

Shaoran no dijo nada pero marco a sus padres para notificarles que la niña había subido a verle y ellos suspiraron con alivio.

Mientras Shaoran tomaba a la niña de la mano y la guío al ascensor se le olvido que en la sala de reuniones las tres mujeres que había amenazado para arruinar a su primo le estaban esperando con impaciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Las mujeres que Li Shoaran habían amenazado con decirle a sus esposo sobre sus infidelidades esperaban impaciente en las afuera de la sala de reuniones de la Gerencia General de la Corportación Li-Amamiya cuando una joven de cabellos negros y lentes que mostraba una mirada mortal salió de un lugar que ellas no vieron pero se sobresaltaron al escuchar su tono:

-Señoras, no recuerdo haberlas invitado- Sakura siempre era directa, obvio los saludos porque sabían perfectamente las intenciones de las señoras.

Las mujeres se quedaron perplejas y se viraron hacia ella con cuidado y Sakura les dijo:

-¿Qué hacen las tres acá?-

-Señorita Kinomto no fue nuestra intención-Dijo una de las mujeres con nerviosismo.

-Les doy el beneficio de la duda, ya me extraña verla a las tres en el mismo lugar, dudo que sea una coincidencia-

Una de las mujeres que era pelirroja hablo por las tres y les dijo:

-Li Shoaran nos mando estas fotos (Las fotos las mostraba a ellas en encuentros casuales con Ariel cenando, divirtiéndose en diferentes lugares y unas fotos comprometedoras de ellas con Li Shoaran), el nos exigió que arruináramos la presentación de Ariel y a cambio no diría nada a nuestros esposos-

-Me dan las fotos por favor-

-Señorita Kinomoto nosotros no nos hubiéramos prestado a nada de eso, pero el…..

-Tranquilas, yo me encargare-

-¿Segura?-Pregunto una de las señoras de cabellos rubios.

-Todo está controlado- Sonrío suavemente Sakura.

Al salir las mujeres, Sakura hizo una breve llamada y sonrío con malicia, los planes de Li Shaoran se vinieron abajo como siempre.

Sakura iba salir del lugar pero al dar la vuelta se topo con una niña que le era familiar, de cabellos largos negros y ojos de color ruby, la niña no tenía más allá de 3 años y ella se acerco a la niña y la pregunto con dulzura:

-¿Por qué llorar mi ángel?-

-Snif Snifs …/hipo/…me perdí de nuevo-

-Vamos mi ángel si sigues llorando no solucionas nada-Sakura se puso a la altura de la niña y le dijo:

-Vamos al baño a que te laves la cara, de ahí bajamos por un helado y me dices ¿Cómo te llamas y donde están tus padres?-

-Snif Snifs…La niña sollozaba suavemente y su llanto se detuvo mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

**-En la cafetería-**

Con un enorme helado de Fresas y con una torta de choclo, la niña le había contado a Sakura que su nombre era Meiling Li, entonces Sakura se dio cuenta que era hija del "odioso" de Li Shaoran así que se tomo unos minutos y llamo a sus abuelos quienes estaban preocupados y enojado con su hijo por perder a su nieta.

Mientras Sakura esperaba a su jefe quien de paso venía con sus tíos entre otras cosas para ver a la niña, Meiling estaba entretenida con Sakura quien al ser madre le busco en youtube videos infantiles para que la niña vea y de paso tenía en su móvil varios juegos infantiles que sus hijos usaban cuando andaba en su móvil.

Meiling se olvido de todo y empezó hablar de su vida en Hong Kong, de su "abuelito" Wei como así le llamaba al mayordomo de la Familia, de su mamá, de su nuevo novio.

Sakura y Meiling estaban tan entretenidas hablando que no se dieron cuenta la mirada de molestia y reproche que tenía de parte del imponente hombre de mirada ámbar quien solo pensaba:

_-"Maldita bruja, ahora su hija se encariñaba con ella esto no podía estar pasando"-_

***Carraspeo fuerte*** Li Shoaran estaba molesto lo único que le faltaba era gritar que acaso la bruja de ojos azules era sorda.

Estaba enojado porque lo ignoraba y su hija no estaba ayudando, finalmente dijo en un tono mortal:

-Meiling te estaba buscando-

La niña se sobresalto y salto directo a los brazos de Sakura quien solo le susurro al oído:

-Cálmate Ángel no te entregare a tu padre sino a tus abuelos-

Sakura se paro con la niña en brazos y lo miro fijamente y le dijo:

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar Señor Li?-

Shaoran se quedo perplejo y le dijo:

-Mi hija está en sus brazos, entrégamela-

-NO-

-¿Cómo que no?-

-Sus padres me dieron orden de espérales para entregarle la niña-

Shaoran la miro con odio y le dijo:

-¿Si sabe que soy el padre de Meiling?-

-Lamentablemente ese término es cuestionable en su caso, usted no es un padre y la niña está asustada y no se la voy entregar-

Si antes Shaoran no estaba enojado ahora si, iba a protestar cuando noto la presencia de sus padres quien venía para su desgracia con su primo y este dijo:

-Sakura por favor le entregas la niña a mi tío Hien-

Sakura paso a la niña no sin antes sonreírle y decirle:

-¿Si alguna vez vas a Kioto te presentare a mis hijos?-

La niña la miro con los ojitos lleno de esperanza y le dijo:

-¿Pueden ser mis amigos?- Shaoran iba a decir algo pero Sakura se adelanto y dijo:

-Claro-

-Es más Meiling-Dijo Ariel con diversión para malestar de Shaoran:

-Tenemos una mini-farra con ellos el jueves ¿Si deseas le puedes pedir permiso a los abuelos?-

-¿Puedo?-Pregunto Meiling

-Claro que no-Contesto Shaoran pero ante la mirada fuerte que le dieron sus padres/primo incluso Sakura los miro de una forma neutral y Hien dijo:

-Veamos cómo está el itinerario de esta semana Meiling, no prometemos nada-

-¿Hijo estás listo o debemos seguir esperando?-Dijo Ieran fastidida.

-Tío/Tía, Meiling nos vemos, Sakura y yo debemos revisar el nuevo contrato con la filial de Praga-

-Claro vayan-Dijo Hien

-No que ella no se vaya-Dijo Meiling en un tono suplicante.

-Tranquila mi ángel nos veremos más tarde-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa suave y se despidió de la niña con un beso en la mejilla.

Al salir de la cafería con Ariel y este le dijo:

-¿Qué paso con las mujeres?-

-Todo controlado, acá tengo las fotos que le decomise-

-Listo vamos de regreso a la oficina, firmamos el nuevo contrato y de ahí vamos al hotel mis padres están enfadados por estos retrasos-

-Me imagino-

-Por cierto Los Tsukishiros preguntaron por ti, ya están instalados les comenten sobre las presentación de los niños y quieren estar presente desde la primera hora-

-Listo entonces les avisare a mis padres que vamos a tener invitados-

-Adivina mi hermano ya está en Tokio-

-Ariel…

-Nada que Ariel, Yuna pregunto directo por Lina-Dijo Ariel con diversión.

-Empezaste !...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- ¿Qué tal me va quedando? / Les dejo saber los siguientes CP que voy a publicar y un breve resumen del mismo. **

**CP10.-Viaje a Kioto.- **Dado los incidentes desagradables que provoca Shaoran Li, la Familias Tsukishiro/Amamiya incluso Los Li se trasladan a Kioto para ver entre otras cosas: La presentación de los hijos de Sakura.

**CP11.- A prueba.-** La posición de Li Shaoran dentro de le empresa se cuestiona.

**CP12.- Acoso.- **Luego que Ariel/Shaoran consiguen un contrato para la empresa se hace una fiesta para celebrar este CP es el precedente del CP1.

**CP13.- Amargura.- **Luego del incidente del CP1 Sakura se refugia en Kioto y le comenta a sus padres lo que le paso, sus padres insiste que debería denunciar a Shaoran por el abuso que sufrió por parte de él.

**CP14.-Enojo.- **Ariel se entera de lo que Shaoran le hizo a Sakura.

**CP15.-Consecuencias.-** La Familia Li se entera de lo que Shaoran le hizo a Sakura y toma medidas.

**4.- ¿Se engancharon? Actualizo el próximo Fin de Semana 5CP completos. **

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**6.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	10. Viaje a Kioto

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP5 anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los posteriores.**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión I-**

**-Capítulo X-**

**-Viaje a Kioto-**

*****Tokio/Japón*****

Luego del incidente con Li Shaoran y su hija, Ariel Amamiya iba con Sakura a su oficina cuando se topo con una mujer de cabellos rojizos y le dijo:

-Hola Ariel ¿Cómo estás?-

-Nakuru Akisuki ha pasado algún tiempo ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Después de la muerte de Akane decidí tomarme un tiempo, vine a Japón porque quiero comprar unos telares y maquinarias para armar un fábrica textil y me comentaron que ustedes tienen ese tipo de producto-

-Si por supuesto, dame…espera permite presentarte Sakura Kinomoto, es mi asistente y mi mano derecha, ella te puede dar los catálogos que necesitas-

-Gracias Ariel, te dejare mi tarjeta entonces-

Ariel no dijo nada aun estaba algo nervioso de ver a la gemela de quien fue su prometida años atrás en Hong Kong y Sakura tomo la batuta en responder y le dijo:

-Venga conmigo señorita Akisuki-

-Por favor llámeme Nakuru-

-Entonces llámame Sakura por favor, ¿Cuántas maquinas van a necesitar?-

-1500 unidades es para la primera fábrica-

-No tenemos ese inventario en este momento, pero en nuestra sucursal de Kioto hay una variedad de telares y maquinarias para el aérea textil que le pueden servir-

-Listo-

Mientras Sakura y Nakuru hablaban con calma, Ariel miraba de lejos a Nakuru, era como regresar en el tiempo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su padre lo llamo directo a su móvil y le dijo:

-Ariel la reunión de las 3:00Pm quedo postergada para el viernes-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Tu hermano me llamo para decir que nos recoge al medio día vamos a viajar a Kioto, vamos inspeccionar las instalaciones si avisar-

-Tomo nota padre-

-¿Ariel te noto extraño sucede algo?-

-¿Recuerdas a Nakuru Akisuki?-

-Si la hermana gemela de quien fue tu prometida, ¿Qué sucede con ella?-

-Está aquí quiere comprar unos telares y unas maquinarias-

-Excelente, el Grupo Akisuki es un grupo fuerte, deberías invitarla a Kioto-

-Tal vez padre, te dejo porque Sakura me trajo el contrato de Praga lo reviso y le aviso que vamos a Kioto-

-Por favor no se demoren sabes lo impaciente que es tu hermano-

-¿Queras decir mi sobrino?-

***Carcajadas sonoras***-Así es-

-Esos niños de ahora-

Mientras Sakura atendía a Nakuru, Ariel miraba el contrato previo que se le había entregado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En la oficina de Li Shoaran*****

Después que sus padres se llevaron a su pequeña hija, Shaoran regreso a imprimir lo que serían los documentos para llevar a la reunión.

Iba salir cuando recibió un sms de su padres que decía:

-La reunión de las 3:00Pm quedo postergada para el viernes-

Shaoran le extraño el mensaje y llamo a su padre y le dijo:

-¿Por qué cancelaron la reunión?-

-Los Amamiyas/Tsukishiro van a Kioto para inspeccionar las instalaciones de la empresa allá, además el representante del Grupo Akisuki cerró una compra fuerte con Ariel y va ir a Kioto a ver las máquinas-

Shaoran frunció el ceño hacía años que no hacían negocio con los del Grupo Akisuki y ahora su primo se le adelantaba su padre pareció adivinar su dilema y dijo:

-Vamos a ir a Kioto nos llevamos a Meiling, la representante del Grupo Akisuki es Nakuru ¿La recuerdas?-

-Claro que la recuerdo-Dijo Shaoran con malicia / La recordaba porque era una de sus tantas amantes pasadas, pero se acordaba de ella porque su hermana gemela en esa época salía con su primo Ariel A. /

-Sé lo que estas pensando, no intervengas y no vengas a Kioto-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Escucha tu breve romance quedo en el pasado, ella ahora está comprometida con un empresario francés, no queremos tener problemas con sus padres, ¿Te quedo claro?-

-Perfectamente padre, deberías…-

-Shaoran no confío en ti no vayas a Kioto, nos vemos el viernes-

Shaoran frunció el ceño en señal de descontento y dijo:

-Lo siento padre pero mis intenciones son otras-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajenos a los planes imprecisos de Li Shaoran, Sakura se trasladaba al aeropuerto cuando se llevo una grata sorpresa al llegar y dijo:

-¿Señor Li viaja con nosotros?- Pregunto refieriendose a Hien Li.

-Si Sakura, Meiling ha preguntado por ti, ¿Crees que tengas espacio en tu casa?- Pregunto el Sr. Li con cuidado.

-Claro al llegar diré a mi madre que preparen una habitación-

Hien iba decir algo pero en ese momento Yuna venía corriendo y le dijo:

-Tía Sakura te extrañe-

-Hola Yuna, estas mas alto, cada día te pareces mas a tu padre y a tu tío Ariel-

El niño sonrío con orgullo, pero su padre llego y dijo:

-No que horror Ariel es feo yo soy el guapo de la Familia Amamiya, hola Sakurita ha pasado un buen tiempo-Dijo Dereck hermano mayor de Ariel quien venía con su esposa Sora.

-Hey te estoy escuchando-Dijo Ariel con fingida indignación.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Después de intercambiar un breve saludo, las diferentes familias, incluida Nakuru se reunieron para poder salir en el avión privado de la Familia Amamiya para dirigirse a Kioto.

La excusa del viaje era la inspección de las instalaciones de la empresa, pero la verdadera naturaleza del viaje era ir a la presentación de los hijos de Sakura, que eran los nietos reconocidos de Los Tsukishiros.

Era la primera vez que los niños iban actuar en público y ellos como sus abuelos no querían perderse el evento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-De forma paralela-

*****En Kioto*****

-¿Abuelito porque hay tanta comida?-Preguntaba Lina

-Mi niña porque más tarde llega tu mamá y trae a tu abuelo y a otros invitados más-

Lina sonrío con diversión le gustaba mucho ver su casa llena.

El espacio no era problema para ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.-Hoy amanecí con "Trancazo" me siento fatal por lo que no se si alcance actualizar todos mis Mini-FF mañana. Para no perder continuidad creo que voy actualizar d días. De 1 a 2CP ya parte de los Álbum de Foto están completos: **

**Los Herederos de la Mafia Japonesa esta actualizado. **

**Dependiendo como me sienta iré actualizando sino por favor tengan paciencia. **

**6.- Sobre este FF Li Shaoran es un personaje complejo es antagonista y principal, sé que muchos lo odian pero va haber más adelante un cambio drástico en el personaje al igual que el resto. **

**Así que estén pendientes de las actualizaciones. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	11. A prueba

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP5 anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los posteriores.**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión I-**

**-Capítulo XI-**

**-A prueba-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Kioto/Japón-**

Fujitaka junto con Nadeshiko y el personal de servicio se prepararon para recibir a los invitados.

Lina/Yueng estaban emocionados rara vez su madre venía entre semana y eso les gustaba mucho además que iban estar en su primera presentación de la escuela.

Era un programa puntual pero muy ameno.

Cuando los carros llegaron con las diferentes familias, Sakura salió del primer carro y se bajo de él con dos niños a cada lado: Meiling Li quien sonreía de manera nerviosa y Yuna Amamiya quien venía emocionado sobre todo porque quería ver a cierta niña pelinegra.

Sakura abrazo a sus hijos, los besos y le presento a la nueva amiguita y por supuesto a Yuna a quienes ya conocían.

Después del breve saludo, porque todos se conocían, se dispusieron a ingresar a la casa de Sakura que era grande y pudo instalar sin problema alguno a cada pareja que venía con ella.

La cena fue amena, entre comentarios entretenidos por los niños sobre todo pos los anfitriones porque al día siguiente sería la presentación de los hijos de Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura iba instalar a los niños en la habitación de sus hijos que era amplia y ella les amo dos mega-tienda para que "acampen en su propia habitación".

Fujitaka instalo a la esposa de su con-suegro (Yue) por así decirlo y a su sobrina: Nakuru Akisuki, ambas compartían el mismo nombre porque Nakuru Misuki esposa de Yue era la hermana de la madre de la joven Nakuru: Kaho Misuki quien se caso con Espineel Akisuki y procreo dos niñas, ambas gemelas: Nakuru y Akino la última fue prometida de Ariel Amamiya pero pereció en un misterioso accidente: Venía en un avión desde New York a Hong Kong pero se estrello en el Pacifico y nunca se encontró su cuerpo, fue una gran pérdida para la Familia Akisuki-Misuki pero sobre todo para Ariel quien perdió no solo a su novia sino al bebe que ella tenía en su vientre.

Sakura los conocía de referencia y sabía la historia pero era la primera vez que conocía a Nakuru Akisuki.

Nadeshisko la madre de Sakura, en cambio instalo en sus respectivas habitaciones a la madre de Ariel y Dereck: Lien Amamiya y a su nuera: Sora Hitomi quien estaba embaraza, también ayudo a instalar a Ieran Li la esposa de Hien Li.

La casa de Sakura estaba llena por primera vez desde que la compraron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala de la gran casa en cambio una discusión particular se llevaba a cabo entre Yue T. / Masaki y sus hijos: Ariel/Dereck Amamiya y Hien Li quien estaba contra la espada y la pared cuando Yue dijo finalmente:

-Estoy cansado de la actitud de tu hijo, la palabra: Irresponsable le queda corto-

Masaki/Hien se miraron con el semblante serio y Yue acoto:

-La mala imagen de tu hijo no es propia para ser el presidente de nuestro grupo, no es posible que cambie de secretaria como cambie de auto, encima esa actitud irresponsable de tomar a las mujeres y dejarles, me fastidia la continua guerra que haya entre el y Ariel-

-Entiendo, pero mi hijo ha hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora, en el tema financiero es muy bueno-

-Pero las Finanzas no lo son todo, un presidente debe tener don de mando, ser un líder nato, Shaoran no lo es-Dijo Masaki.

-¿Tu hijo lo es?-Pregunto Hien.

-No-

-¿Cómo que no?-Pregunto Ariel molesto.

-Eres la versión mejorada de nuestro primo pero esta claro que si no fuera por Sakura tus relaciones fugaces como las que tiene nuestro primo harían que tu imagen se venga abajo-Dijo su hermano finalmente.

-Es hora de tomar una decisión-Dijo Yue.

-Yo he trabajo duro para ser el presidente del grupo-Dijo Ariel en un tono firme.

-No tengo problema con que Ariel sea el presidente y no mi hijo, pero lo justo es ponerlo ambos a prueba-Dijo Hien

-¿De qué forma?-Pregunto Dereck y acoto rápidamente:

-Ambos son muy buenos en su aérea y ese no es el problema aquí-

Finalmente Yue dijo:

-No se trata solo de cumplir las metas financieras, vamos a poner metas personales, primero Ariel vas a cambiar de secretaria por tres meses-

-¿Qué?-

-Si eres capaz de trabajar con cualquier persona a parte de Sakura sin problema alguno, podrás ser el presidente, porque sabemos de antemano que Sakura cubre todo tus errores, porque esa historia que en tres años tu imagen es intachable no es cierta y nosotros lo sabemos-

Ariel se quedo perplejo y dijo en un tono serio:

-Sakura y yo hacemos buen equipo porque ella se acoplado a mi forma de trabajar es una persona eficiente que me facilita mi trabajo-

-Y sabe cómo manejar tu larga lista de amantes, sabemos que también sabe cómo manejar tu vida personal Ariel-Dijo Hien en un tono que no daba lugar a debatir.

-Propongo que Sakura vaya a trabajar con Shaoran Li-Dijo Yue en un tono firme.

-¿Qué?, claro que no, ese hombre la odia-Dijo Ariel con reproche.

-Sakura es la única mujer capaz de ponerle un alto de mi hijo y será capaz de evaluar internamente al trabajar con él, si mi hijo está o no preparado para ser el presidente del grupo, luego vamos evaluar sus resultados tanto a nivel financiero como a nivel personal y decidiremos ¿Quién será el presidente de nuestro grupo?-Dijo Yue en un tono firme y acoto rápidamente:

-Después de los tres meses Sakura volverá a ser tu secretaria-

Ariel miro a su hermano quien movió su cabeza en un gesto positivo y dijo:

-Acepto, no tengo problema estar a prueba pero no sé si mi "primo" esté de acuerdo-

-Si no está de acuerdo, entonces te conviertes en el nuevo presidente del grupo-Dijo Hien en un tono firme.

Yue/Masaki/Dereck ratificaron la decisión de Hien.

Ariel sabía dos cosas:

1ro. Su primo iba aprovechar la situación para acosar a su secretaria y hacerle la vida imposible.

2do. Sakura se iba a enojar con el por aceptar tal prueba pero era un martirio de 3 meses:

¿Qué tan mal podría ser?.

Aunque internamente Ariel estaba preocupado más por Sakura que por el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente******

Era un día raro porque si bien Sakura estaba pendiente de sus hijos y de su presentación y algo nerviosa por ver los disfraces que iban usar para la "obra escolar" no se daba cuenta que un hombre de cabellos negros la miraba con asombro y llamo su atención su "eterna novia".

El Ab. Eriol Hiragizawa y su "futura prometida" estaban en la escuela porque el sobrino de Eriol que había llegado de intercambio a la escuela en Kioto, también se iba a presentar en la obra.

Rara vez ellos coincidían, pero cuando lo hacían, por alguna razón que no sabía Eriol sentía un pulsada de culpabilidad y Tomoyo miraba con envidia y odio a Sakura, porque ella siempre le dejaba con la palabra en la boca y cuando ingresaban a un lugar, Sakura acaparaba la atención de todos.

Sakura era una de las pocas personas que sabía poner en su puesto a las personas sin insultarlas, decidía una o dos frases inteligente y se iba y Tomoyo odiaba eso.

No era ningún secreto que Tomoyo sentía cierta rivalidad hacia ella quien fue su mejor amiga años atrás y su malestar también radicaba que cuando Eriol veía a Sakura se comportaba de manera extraña y eso le molestaba.

Adicional a la pareja de abogados un hombre de cabellos castaños que después de varias indicaciones había llegado a la casa de Sakura con la excusa que iba a ver a su "hija", termino en la escuela de los hijos de ella y fue cuando noto y pensó:

_-"¿Quién diablos es ese mocoso de cabellos castaños que estaba con su hija?"-_

Shoaran iba a protestar cuando se vio interceptado por su primo que le dijo:

-¿A dónde piensas que vas?-

-Ese mocoso…..-

-Ese niño es Yhueng Tsukishiro "idiota" el hijo de Sakurita si tú haces algo para arruinar su presentación no tienes ni idea de lo que puede pasar-

-¿Me estas amenazando Ariel?-

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-Pregunto Dereck con malestar, su primo no era de su agrado y a diferencia de Ariel que mantenía la distancia, Dereck era directo en más de una ocasión se fue de manos con su primo.

-Vaya dos contra uno-Dijo Shaoran con burla.

-Hijo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto su padre quien venía con Masaki/Yue y para asombros de todos el padre de Sakura a quien Shaoran no conocía en persona pero había escuchado hablar de el.

-Vine porque me tope al Ab. Hiragizawa y su prometida, quienes vinieron entre otras cosas a ver su sobrino y de paso revisar dos contratos que tenemos pendientes y también quiero ver a mi hija:Meiling-

Los hombres lo miraron con reproche y Fujitaka dijo en un tono mortal:

-Lo lamento por ustedes, sobre todo por ti Hien pero si su hijo anda con Hiragizawa Daidoji no es bienvenido en mi casa, no quiero verlo cerca de mi hija ni de mis nietos-

Shaoran lo miro de manera mortal iba a protestar cuando Yue se interpuso entre ellos y dijo:

-El no va ser un problema, por favor ve con Sakura y los niños, ellos pueden necesitar algo-

-Tienes razón me retiro-

Ariel finalmente dijo en un tono mortal:

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-

Hien tomo a su hijo del brazo y le dijo:

-Vete Shaoran te dije que no vinieras-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Shaoran tu puesto para la presidencia está a prueba-

-¿Qué?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- El Álbum de Fotos esta actualizado en mi perfil de Facebook.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	12. Acoso

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP5 anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los posteriores.**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión I-**

**-Capítulo XII-**

**-Acoso-**

*****En Kioto-Japón*****

**-En la escuela: Casita de Verano-**

A pesar de la corta edad de los niños de Sakura y del sobrino de Eriol Hiragizawa, los profesores habían logrado poner en escena una pequeña obra de "ballet" del cuento clásico:

**Hansel y Gretel** (Alemán: _Hänsel und Gretel_) es un cuento de hadas alemán, recopilado por los hermanos Grimm.

Sakura en particular estaba emocionado porque sus pequeños hijos tenía el estelar: Yueng y Lina representaban a Hansel y Gretel.

Los abuelos Kinomoto/Tsukishiro estaban felices, poco importo los leves errores en el musical, la actuación de todo los niños fue muy buena, llena de mucho colorido y talento innato.

Las Fotografías - Los vídeos, fue un día especial para todo sobre todo para Sakura que incluso de la emoción se puso a llorar.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar no solo por parte del público sino que todos estaban emocionados por la participación de los niños de Sakura, Los Li - Amamiya - Los Tsukishiro - Kinomoto.

**-Shaoran POV-**

No sé que estoy haciendo aquí, pero veo como mi hija ve con emoción y unos ojos de "ensueño" al mocoso ese que está en el escenario, debo reconocer que a pesar que no me gustan estos eventos de niños y escuela, la obra salvo por uno que otro error fue amena, hasta cierto punto divertida, sobre todo cuando el que hizo de pájaro blanco se vino al piso, de seguro que a ese niño le debió haber salido un enorme chichón en la frente por haberse caído, tal vez sea cruel mi comentario pero no pare de reír incluso algunos padres me vieron con mala cara, poco me importo, lo que me llamo la atención fue ver el trato del Dr. Hiragizawa hacia la secretaria de mi primo, puedo reconocer a una mujer celosa a "leguas" y se que la eterna novia del Dr. H. estaba completamente celosa, lo que más me extraño que escuchar a Eriol decir:

-¿Por qué usas lentes de contactos azules si el color de tus ojos verdes son preciosos?-

Sé que Sakura iba contestar de no ser porque la melosa y entrometida de su novia llamo su atención con sus estupidez, ahora la intriga la tome yo y me preguntaba:

-¿Por qué ella usaba lentes de contactos azules?-

-¿Qué misterio envuelve a esta mujer?-

-Encima se que algo paso con ellos, porque Eriol la miraba de forma extraña, bueno no es asunto mío pero ahí hay algo raro.

-Shaoran-

-Dime padre-

-Nakuru del Grupo Akisuki va hablar con Ariel sobre las maquinarias pero no tenemos todo el inventario completo en Kioto-

-Pero tenemos el resto en Kobe, en caso que sean los telares y las máquinas textiles que ella vaya a comprar-

-Sí, son esas máquinas-

Shaoran vio a su padre con interés y este le dijo:

-Ariel está hablando con ella ahora que termino la presentación del 1er acto de los niños, porque no le das una mano y de paso te redimes un poco con tu primo-

-Déjalo en mis manos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Entre Ariel y Shaoran para sorpresa de todos los accionistas convencieron a Nakuru que realice la compra con ellos y se comprometieron en entregar todas las maquinas en Tokio.

Nakuru les dejo firmado un cheque por el 50% de la compra y el saldo se lo daría en tres días cuando realicen la entregan en Tokio.

A pesar de las diferencia entre los primos el negocio se dio, y para celebrar organizaron una fiesta en la sede de matriz principal de la empresa en Tokio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

Ariel había acaparado la atención de Nakuru y su prometido.

La Familia Li - Amamiya esta vez estuvo ausente la Familia Tsukishiro porque ellos se quedaron en Kioto, estaban interactuando con los clientes y empleados de la empresa.

Shaoran en cambio había fijado esta vez su objetivo: La secretaria de su primo Amamiya.

Estaba tratando de llamar su atención pero para variar lo ignoraba por completo y no aguando más y llamo a uno de los meseros y le dijo:

-Te doy USD50 ¿Vez a la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules, la del vestido rojo?-

El mesero no dijo nada y solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y Shoaran le dijo:

-Ponle esto en la copa de champagne y me avisas-

A pesar que Sakura se paseo varias veces con la copa en mano no la tomo porque debía estar pendiente del evento, específicamente que Ariel no se involucrara con quien no debía.

Fue en una de esas de ir y venir que Sakura tomo la copa de champagne y siguió con su trabajo de vigilar que todo se desarrollara sin problemas en la fiesta.

De pronto Sakura no sabía que pasaba, ella tenía la certeza que solo había tomado tres copas de champagne.

Sintió un leve mareo y fue cuando alguien la tomo desprevenida.

No supo en qué momento la tomaron de la mano, la sacaron del evento, todo se puso borroso para ella.

El olor varonil le era sumamente familiar, pero sus neuronas se negaban a responder.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue algo moverse, estaba o la estaban llevando en un ascensor.

El leve mareo no la dejo reaccionar cuando sintió unos labios carnosos que la devoraban con lujuria.

Su cuerpo dejo de responder, en el momento que el hombre la tomo en un abrazo posesivo.

Todo fue completamente nuevo para ella, era como si su cuerpo respondiera por sí solo, de pronto sintió algo suave debajo de ella, era un cómodo colchón con sabanas de sedas, pudo sentir como el hombre bajo a su cuello, ella quería negarse pero no podía, las caricias no permitidas se estaban tornando en una tortura placentera que despertó en ella sensaciones que no había experimentado antes.

No sabía que le sucedía porque su libido se despertó.

La manera como la acariciaba el extraño que le era "familiar" pero sus neuronas se negaban a reconocerla la estaba llevando a experimentar un placer tal, su toque era suave pero firme.

Ella se perdió en sus besos.

Ella se perdió por la forma como el hábil extraño encendió su cuerpo.

Sus sentidos se adormecieron, su razón se perdió y su cuerpo se dejo llevar.

Era el inicio de algo….

Algo….

Completamente Desastroso…...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	13. AmarguraEnojoConsecuencias

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP5 anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los posteriores.**

**3.- Advertencia.- Si son susceptibles a temas de ultrajes por favor no leer el siguiente CP13. **

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad. **

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión I-**

**-Capítulo XIII-**

**-Amargura-Enojo-Consecuencias-**

**/Tiempo actual después del incidente del CP1.-Un secreto al descubierto/**

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-En alguna parte de Tokio-Japón-**

La lluvia caía copiosamente.

El aire se impregnaba de la humedad y del humo leve de los carros.

Las calles se llenaban con une series de puntos de colores, eran paraguas…..

El frío empezaba a sentirse a esas horas de la madrugada.

La vista de la cuidad bañada por la primera lluvia propia de la época que marcaba el inicio del cambio de estación a esa hora daba un aspecto algo tétrico a la cuidad.

Un hombre de aspecto imponente que veía a través de su ventana del alto edificio donde estaba, que le daba una clara vista de la imponente cuidad, terminaba de tomar su vaso con wisky y al notar que no había más alcohol en el vaso, con el semblante completamente serio, el ceño fruncido señal de su malestar y el darse cuenta que hace escasas horas había cometido lo más atroz que puede hacerle un hombre a una mujer dijo en voz alta con pesar, mientras veía su reflejo en el vidrio de la enorme ventana:

-¿Qué diablos….fue lo que hice…..

No era un sentimiento de culpa o remordimiento porque todo razonamiento coherente perdió sentido en su cabeza cuando recordó las últimas escenas de haber forzado a la secretaria de su primo a estar con él.

El alcohol dejo de hacer el efecto deseado.

Sus sentidos se despertaron por completo.

Vio su reflejo con reproche.

Sintió asco de el mismo y de lo que había hecho.

Por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta que nada de lo que había hecho hasta ese día se compara con lo que le hizo a la secretaria de su primo.

-¿Por qué lo hizo...-

El no tenía respuestas.

No había justificación para tal hecho.

Mil y un pregunta llenaban su cabeza de una forma abrupta y confusa.

Se agarro el cabello con fuerza en señal de frustración.

Su frente fue a dar contra el vidrio de la ventana.

Sentía un vacío en su interior, una angustia que iba creciendo por dentro.

Era como estar al borde del abismo y no saber si vas a caer en el o no.

Era como estar en una horrible pesadilla y querer despertar pero no podía.

Las escenas se recreaban una y otra vez en su confusa mente.

No había palabra para describir como se sentía.

El se había convertido en justamente la clase de hombre que repudiaba.

Ni las lagrimas con denominación amargas aligeraron el peso que sentía sobre sus hombros hablando metafóricamente.

Era la primera vez en su vida ...que no sabía:

-¿Qué hacer...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

**-En Kioto-Japón-**

Se dicen que los niños son los seres más puros e ingenuos del planeta, pero hay muchos de ellos que sin necesidad de que se les hables pueden percibir cuando algo no está bien.

Los adultos lo ignora pero los niños son extremadamente observadores tan solo que no tienen las palabras y el conocimiento para darse explicar y preguntar directamente como lo hace un adulto.

Lina y Yueng sabía que algo pasaba cuando se sorprendieron ver a su madre entre semana, pero lo más raro esa su aspecto demacrado, su madre a pesar de ser una persona seria fuera de la casa, cuando estaba con ellos era una madre amorosa, cuando ella pasaba con ellos entre semana, se encargaba de despertarlos con besos, llevarlos a la cocina para prepararle un delicioso desayuno, dado su ausencia entre semana, cuando ella estaba aprovechaba conversar con ellos, reír con ellos, preguntarle sobre su escuela, incluso iba con ellos a la escuela.

Era una madre de sonrisas cálidas, amorosa, divertida y muy atenta con ellos.

Sus besos y caricias le trasmitían todo su amor y lo importante que eran ellos para su madre.

Las palabras no eran necesarias por que los niños lo sentía por sus gesto y el trato que su madre tenía con ellos.

Su madre no estaba enferma sin embargo no había salido de su habitación y notaron que sus abuelos estaban serios y Yueng se animo a preguntar:

-Mami ¿Está enferma abuelo Fujitaka?-

-¿Qué le pasa a mami….-Dijo Lina.

Fujitaka que horas previas se entero por parte de su esposa, lo que le había sucedido a su hija con uno de sus jefes, realmente no sabía cómo componer su expresión de enojo, las iras reprimidas que tenía por lo sucedido que solo se podía definir como:

-Ultraje no se podía explicar.

Nadeshiko finalmente dijo:

-Mami está enferma pero mami se pondrá mejor ella va pasar unos días en casa, ya sé porque no vamos a verla y le dicen lo mucho que la aman-

Su esposo sonrío de forma conciliadora, su esposa sabía mejor manejar a los niños que el.

Si fuera por el tomaría un arma y mataría de un solo tiro en la cabeza al …..no era hombre, era al desgraciado que tuvo la saña y la desgracia de dañar a su hija a su única hija.

Impotencia de no saber cómo ayudarla sin matar al sujeto de por medio eran los sentimientos negativos que le embargaban.

-¿Por qué lo hizo…

No había justificación alguna.

El tipo merecía ser castrado por lo que hizo, de esa forma pensaba el padre de Sakura.

Mientras su esposa y sus nietos iban a despertar a su hija que el no sabía si aun dormía.

El hizo lo más sensato llamo Ariel Amamiya no solo para justificar la ausencia de su hija en la oficina por varios días quizás semanas sino para decirle lo que hizo su primo.

El sabía que ahora su lugar era con su hija y no hacer nada porque con iras no se toma decisiones dejo que ese día iba estar con su hija y que Ariel, tenía la confianza que el haría algo por su hija, se haga cargo de tema, después de todo el agresor era su primo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio*****

Después de la Fiesta que organizaron Ariel decidió tomarse el día al igual que su personal a cargo, tenía un desayuno programado con sus padres, Nakuru, Los Tsukishiro y sus tíos Los Li.

Pero la llamada del padre de Sakura, no solo lo dejo sin habla, hizo que su humor diera un giro de 720 grados porque si al inicio del día estaba con resaca y feliz de haber cerrado el trato con el Grupo Akisuki ahora estaba sobrio y 100% enojado con Li Shaoran.

Podía entender su odio hacia él, porque siempre de pequeños competían tácitamente por todo pero no justificaba que por su odio el haya dañado a Sakura quien era una persona de su confianza pero era ajena a sus disputas sean esta laborales como personales.

Ariel Amamiya rara vez perdía la calma y la compostura pero las iras eran tantas que se puso algo informal y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, su objetivo:

Ubicar a Li Shaoran y masacrarlo.

Y aun así no iba reparar el daño que le hizo a Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

En las instalaciones de la empresa la Familia Li venía de un lado junto con la Familia Amamiya conversando del éxito del negocio con el Grupo Akisuki.

Li Shaoran llego distraído porque su único objetivo era hablar con Sakura Kinomoto, sabían que las disculpas en este caso no era válidas pero era la primera vez que el se arrepentía de haber hecho algo que no debía, todo fue tan rápido que no sintió el puño de Ariel que le vino de frente y lo golpeo en el pecho.

La sorpresa fue inminente.

Ariel no dio tregua y le cayó a golpes, Shaoran si bien podía hacerle frente el primer golpe lo desestabilizo y lo mando al suelo.

Hien/Masaki se alertaron y ambos trataron de contener a un furioso Ariel y las mujeres: Ieran/Lien asistieron a Shaoran que estaba en el piso con la boca completamente rota, el hilo de sangre lo mancio y el ojo derecho se empezaba a inflamar y para asombros de todos el dijo:

-¿Ya sabes lo que hice…..

-Hijo de…..debería matarte!...Aquí y ahora…Dijo un furioso Ariel.

Las parejas y personas del lugar se quedaron perplejos por esa reacción de ambos adultos y fue cuando Shaoran con dificultad se puso de pie y dijo:

-¿Dime por favor…..donde esta ella, necesito…..

-Maldito seas, tu no vuelves acercarte a ella…..Ariel se lanzo contra el pero esto vez le dio una potente patada en el muslo derecho.

-Hijo, basta ¿Qué pasa…-Pregunto Masaki con reproche….

-Este sujeto, se atrevió a lastimar a Sakura!...

Hien soltó Ariel y le dijo con reproche a su hija mientras Lien/Ieran se miraron con horror y repulsión:

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?-

Para ellos la palabra: Lastimar tenía un significado claro y no podían creer que su hijo, haya sigo capaz de hacer tal cosa, necesitaban estar seguros...

-Dile!...Ariel estaba furioso, esta vez si logro zafarse de su padre y le dio un potente puñetado en el estomago de Shaoran que lo mando al piso e iba a lanzarle golpes a diestra y siniestra cuando Hien le pego un grito y se interpuso entre ellos y le dijo:

-ARIEL…..¿QUE HIZO SHAORAN…

-Drogo a Sakura... la penetro y cuando se dio cuenta que era virgen salió de ella…este desgraciado la ultrajo no hay otra palabra para lo que le hizo!...

Ieran se llevo la mano con horror a la boca y si no fuera por Lien hubiera ido dar al piso.

Hien / Masaki abrieron los ojos con horror y fue cuando Hien se viro hacia su hijo que hacía en el piso y lo sacudió con fuerza y lo tomo del cuello y le grito:

-TU NO ERES MI HIJO, ¿Cómo TE ATREVISTES HACER ALGO TAN ATROZ!...

Lo siguiente que vio Shaoran fue el piso porque su padre le dio un potente puñetazo en el rostro que lo dejo inconsciente.

Las personas del lugar se abrieron.

Los ánimos estaban caldeados.

Hien miro a Ieran y dijo en un tono frío como mortal:

-Iré a Kioto hablar con los padres de Sakura, si ellos quieren presentar la denuncia por abuso contra Li Shaoran que en este momento deja de ser mi hijo y está completamente desheredado y queda fuera de mis empresas lo entender, es más les pondré a mis abogados a su servicio-

Ieran estaba entre la espada y la pared porque a pesar de todo lo malo, ese hombre que estaba en el piso era su hijo y dijo en un tono suave pero lleno de decepción:

-Ire a Kioto contigo, Lien por favor….

-Dime Ieran….

-Ariel Amamiya es el nuevo presidente del grupo, avísale a los Tsukishiro de…...Ieran aguardo silencio al notar el aura mortal de Yue Tsukishiro y su esposa que había llegado haces pocos minutos y escucharon la última parte de la pelea y de la confrontación y el dijo:

-¿Dime que lo que acabo de escuchar no es cierto…..Ariel…..

Ariel respiraba con dificultad y fue cuando dijo:

-Este sujeto no es mi primo, voy a Kioto a ver…..

Yue lo miro con el semblante serio, apretando los puños en señal de indignación y dijo:

-Ratifico la presidencia del grupo Ariel Amamiya, Ariel tu debes quedarte en Tokio, iré a Kioto a ver como esta Sakura, pasa un comunicado se prohíbe la entrada de Li Shoaran en nuestras empresas-

Shaoran a pesar de estar en el piso empezaba a despertar pero prefirió no moverse, sabía que todo lo que le pasaba iba hacer poco comparado con lo que debía pasarle por lo que le hizo a Sakura.

Una leve lagrima traicionera se escapo de su ojo izquierdo, era de impotencia de darse cuenta el grave error que había cometido y el saber que nada de lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante lo iba redimir con la persona agraviada y lo peor con su estupidez arruino su futuro, no solo a nivel personal sino laboral.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba para el ese era el principio de su fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**6.- Les lanzo un mini-avance: **

**-**Lo correcto es que lo denuncies Sakura-Dijo Hien en un tono firme.

-Lo que te paso, ser tomada sin tu consentimiento tiene un solo nombre: Ultraje y es penando por la ley-Dijo Ariel en un tono frío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ieran miro a Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo:

-Mi hijo merece ser castigado, nunca pensé verme en una situación como esta, cuando el nació era tan pequeño, tan frágil, no se en que me equivoque, ….Sakura tu eres madre, los errores de nuestros hijos nos dueles, y se que lo correcto es que lo denuncies, el debe pagar por lo que hizo, pero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran no podía creerlo a pesar de todo lo que le hizo ella estaba ahí de frente a el….

**7.- Cuando empecé este FF la idea que tenía era clara pero me di cuenta a medida que iba desarrollando la historia que cometí un error, un ultraje no es cosa de juegos, he visto historias donde el agresor y la victima se enamoran y todos quedan felices y contentos y comieron perdices pero en la vida real eso NO pasa, quedan traumas, rencores, honestamente el FF se me salió de las manos…...pero lo voy a terminar así que no se preocupen, ¿Como no tengo idea...pero lo haré...Honestamente no se como escribí algo así...son momentos como estos que digo: WTH en que estaba pensando?. No me río porque el tema es serio. **

**Pero honestamente quiero que reflexionen del tema y me digan: ¿Qué les parece la historia hasta ahora eso me dará una idea más o menos de como continuar. TKS...**

**8.- Estoy actualizando a medida que contestaron la encuesta por lo que espero que no se pierdan con mis actualizaciones, ahora mis actualizaciones son diarias.**

** La hora no les puedo confirmar pero si entran después de las 5:00Pm verán de dos a tres historias editadas y tranquilos que con finales abiertos o no, toda historia la voy a terminar.**

**9.- Mami's Evil me dio un tip en mi Facebook ella siempre lee pedazo del CP anterior así no se pierde en la historia - Yo no tengo problemas con ellas y con las personalidades que le doy a mis protagonistas - Pero si ustedes desean pueden hacer lo que hace Mami's Evil o dejar que la historia termine. **

**10.- Toda pregunta NO se porque el FanFiction no me deja responder pero por Facebook cuando estoy On line contesto todo lo que puedo. También me río de sus angustias y sus ganas de arrastrarme pero eso es otro tema. *.***

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	14. Empezar de Nuevo

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión I-**

**-Capítulo XIV-**

**-Empezar de Nuevo-**

**-En Kioto-**

Fujitaka no recuerda haber estado tan indignado y enojado en su vida, recordó que ni cuando su hijo mayor le confesó sus inclinaciones sexuales y su decisión de tomar una pareja del mismo sexo sintió esa emoción negativa que le carcomía por dentro.

Cuando Sakura le dijo que iba a prestarse para ser la "madre-incubadora" de los hijos de Touya y Yukito, se molesto con ella, pero no de esta forma.

Incluso cuando el prometido de su hija y su mejor amiga la engañaron no se sintió así.

Lo que sentía no se podía describir con palabras era odio en su más pura expresión mezclado con impotencia, no dudaba que si tuviera el desgraciado porque esa era la única palabra que podría describir lo que sentía por la "alimaña" como él bautizo que se atrevió a lastimar a su hija de esa manera no dudaba que si lo tuviera en frente lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Sintió odio por Los Li, a pesar que él estaba consciente que los padres de ese sujeto no eran culpables de sus acciones.

Le era difícil componer su expresión por lo que salió de la casa a los jardines, le gustaba mucho ver los arboles de cerezo a pesar de la noche fría y sin estrellas ni luna que se veía sobre ellos, le gustaba y le calmaba aspirar el aroma de las flores de cerezo, era un aroma que le recordaba a su propia hija y fue cuando se sorprendió al verla, pasada con un chal y estaba recostada sobre un árbol de cerezo.

Se acerco a paso firme donde ella y la abrazo, las palabras en ese momento estaban demás.

Sakura no estaba pensando en nada, son esos momentos cuando una persona pasa por algo perturbador que se queda completamente en blanco por lo que el abrazo de su padre la sorprendió y la asusto.

Después de varios minutos de un incomodo silencio Sakura finalmente dijo:

-¿Estas decepcionado de mí?-

Fujitaka se sorprendió por esa pregunta y le dijo al dejar de abrazarla y pararse en frente de su hija mientras extendía sus brazos hacia ella y acaricio una de sus mejillas:

-Nunca me decepcionarías mi niña-

-¿Estás enojado?-

-¡Sí! Pero no es contigo mi niña, es con ese sujeto que se atrevió….Fujitaka calló al ver la expresión de tristeza de su hija y luego de varios minutos dijo:

-¿Hija, has pensando que vas hacer de ahora en adelante?-

-No lo sé-

-Lo correcto es que denuncies a ese sujeto-

-¡Mmmm…..!...No lo sé-

-Sakura-Dijo su padre en un tono serio y acoto rápidamente:

-Esto no se puede quedar impune, al abuso de ti, tú debes denunciarlo, mételo a la cárcel-

-¿Es lo que debo hacer?-

-¿Por qué dudas?, El no te va hacer más daño del que ya te hizo, debes denunciarlo-

-¿Qué va pasar conmigo después de eso?, exponerme a los medio, exponer a mis hijos a que se enteren que su madre fue agredida, pasar por todo eso-

Fujitaka frunció el ceño y si bien el no había pensado en eso le dijo:

-¿Le temes?-

-¡No!-

-Yo te apoyo en la decisión que tomes pero lo correcto es denunciarlo-

Sakura no dijo nada y bajo la cabeza ella en ese momento no quería pensar en nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio*****

Shaoran llamo a Wei a su despacho y le dijo:

-Quiero que le entregues este sobre a mi padre-

-¿Va a viajar señor?-

-Necesito ir a un lugar, Wei este otro sobre es para ti, quiero que lo abras después que le entregues esta carta a mi padre-

-Está bien señor-

Shaoran recogió su chaqueta, preparo una maleta grande con su ropa y en otra pequeña puso sus cosas personales de limpieza y sus documentos personales, entre ellos su pasaporte, saco de su caja fuerte USD500,000.00 (Medio Millón de dólares) no necesitaba más.

Salió del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****De camino a Tomoeda*****

Eriol estaba teniendo un pésimo momento con su novia, Tomoyo no paraba de reclamarle.

-No entiendo, a ella le propusiste matrimonio, nosotros tenemos….Eriol no soporto más y se paro del asiento del avión y le dijo ante el asombro de todo los pasajeros:

-ME TIENES HARTO, deja de comparte con Sakura, tú a ella no le llegas ni a los pies-

-¿Qué dijiste?-Dijo Tomoyo con reproche poniéndose de pie abruptamente y fue cuando Eriol le dijo:

-NO VA MAS, esto se termina AQUÍ Y AHORA-

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?, ¿Tú no puedes Eriol, tu no me vas a dejar?-

-¡OBSEVAME!-

-Señor, señorita por favor cálmese-Llamo su atención una de las azafatas.

Eriol y Tomoyo se sentaron pero no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra.

Eriol estaba cansado de los reclamos injustificados de Tomoyo, su amor por ella con el paso de los años se deterioro.

Tomoyo en cambio estaba frustrada, la envidia por lo que hubo entre Eriol y Sakura años atrás y sus celos hizo que su relación con Eriol fracasara por completo.

Ella estaba enojada consigo mismo, pero no podía explicarse en qué momento su relación se vino abajo.

Suspiro con enojo, todo había terminado entre ellos de la peor manera.

Fue la peor ruptura para ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

En un incomodo silencio Sakura recibió junto con su padre a Los Amamiya, Los Li y Los Tsukishiro.

Las palabras estaban demás.

Hien e Ieran se inclinaron hacia Sakura y Hien tomo la palabra:

-Nada justifica lo que hizo mi hijo, sé que disculparnos no repara el daño que él te hizo, lo correcto es que lo denuncies Sakura-Dijo Hien en un tono firme.

Sakura miro a Hien y pudo notar el semblante pálido y como le dolía decir esa frase, fue cuando escucho que su jefe dijo:

-Lo que te paso, ser tomada sin tu consentimiento tiene un solo nombre: Ultraje y es penando por la ley-Dijo Ariel en un tono frío.

-Ariel-Dijo su madre con suavidad y su padre acoto rápidamente:

-No te corresponde a ti decidir por Sakura, no te entrometas-

Ariel miro a su padre y Yue le dijo en un tono mortal:

-Tú no eres quien para juzgar a Shaoran, nada justifica lo que le hizo a Sakura pero no eres muy diferente a él-

Ariel se quedo sin habla por ese comentario y Nakuro acoto:

-No fuerzas a una mujer estar contigo, pero tiene la pésima costumbre de tomar a las mujeres y jugar con ellas, es lo mismo que hace tu primo y si no fuera porque Sakura te ha cubierto serías igual o peor que Shaoran-

-Es deplorable-Dijo Lien en un tono neutral.

Fujitaka miro con el ceño fruncido a los hombres y mujeres que estaban en su sala y agradeció que su esposa este con sus nietos porque él estaba pasando un mal momento con este tema todos notaron la expresión acongojada y de vergüenza de la madre de Shaoran quien no pudo más, Ieran miro a Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo:

-Mi hijo merece ser castigado, nunca pensé verme en una situación como esta, cuando él nació era tan pequeño, tan frágil, no sé en qué me equivoque, Sakura tu eres madre, los errores de nuestros hijos nos dueles, y sé que lo correcto es que lo denuncies, él debe pagar por lo que hizo, pero…-

Para sorpresa de todos Sakura abrazo a Ieran, ella sabía que para una madre pasar por eso no era nada fácil.

Finalmente dijo:

-No lo voy a denunciar-

-¡Hija!-

-¡Sakura!-

La indignación fue general y ella dijo:

-Sé que lo correcto es meterlo preso y hacer que pague por lo que me hizo pero eso no va reparar lo que pase, no quiero exponerme a los medios, no quiero que mis hijos pasen por esto, no quiero estar frente a un juez y recordar y contar con punto y coma lo que paso, lo que quiero es no volver a ver a ese sujeto-

Ieran miro a Sakura y le dijo:

-Eres una gran mujer mi hijo no se merece esto-

Hien miro a Sakura y le dijo:

-Me encargare personalmente que él no se acerque a ti nunca más-

El padre de Sakura dijo:

-Puede que mi hija no haga nada pero si veo a tu hijo Hien lo voy a matar con mis propias manos-

-Es lo que se merece-Dijo Hien y acoto rápidamente:

-Pero si haces eso, le vas a causar un problema mayor a tu hija, ¿No crees que es hora de continuar? Y respetar lo que ella ha decidido-

Ieran miro a Sakura y a su esposo y dijo:

-Aunque el dinero no soluciona nada, te vamos indemnizar por todo lo que hizo mi hijo-

-No quiero dinero-

-Acéptalo por tus hijos, te daremos lo que le corresponde a Shaoran por herencia, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, por favor acepta-

Sakura no dijo nada y solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y Ariel le dijo:

***Suspiro de resignación***-No prometo que voy a cambiar de la noche a la mañana pero con lo que paso creo que a todo nos marco, Shaoran ya no estará en la empresa, tomate unos días para que ordenes tus pensamientos y cuando regreses a trabajar si deseas continuar siendo mi mano derecha vamos a cambiar varias cosas-

Sakura lo miro con interés y le dijo:

-¿Qué cosas van a cambiar?-

-Empecemos por quemar la agenda de mis amantes, vamos a necesitar ayuda profesional-

-Mi hijo tiene razón-Dijo Masaki y Lien acoto:

-Superar esto no va ser fácil, necesitas terapia psicológica-

Sakura iba decir algo cuando de pronto sintió que sus hijos vinieron hacia ella y su madre detrás de ellos y Lina dijo:

-¡Mami, viene Pizzalandia!-

-Mami, mami: ¿Nos llevas?-Dijo Yueng con una sonrisa enorme mientras abraza a su madre con emoción y puso su mejor cara de cachorro hambriento su abuela Nadhesiko dijo:

-Lo siento hija, pero los niños vieron el comercial de la nueva tienda que van abrir en el CC y se emocionaron-

-¡Mami, mami….Prométenos que nos vas a llevar-Dijo Lina.

Sakura mostro por primera vez una sonrisa abierta y dijo para sorpresa de todos:

-Creo que ellos son mi mejor terapia- Sakura se arrodillo ante sus hijos y los abrazo y les dijo:

-¿Cuándo inauguran la tienda?-

Lina miro a su hermano, Yueng miro a hermana y los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-No sabemos pero nos vas a llevar, mami, porfa, porfa di que SI, porfa…

Las suplicas de los niños desviaron la atención del tema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

Sakura gustaba siempre de comer pan caliente a la hora del desayuno, el día iba ser hermoso, la temperatura estaba agradable a pesar de ser una mañana fría a pocas cuadras de su casa habían dos panaderías de dos hermanos, ambos hacían unos panes delicioso, Sakura siempre que iba a Kioto compraba en ambas panaderías y se daba tiempo para tomarse una taza de chocolate amargo con una pizca de canela.

Al salir de su casa e ir caminando distraída choco con alguien su primera reacción fue pedir disculpas por su descuido pero cuando vio con quien choco se quedo perpleja.

Shaoran no podía creerlo a pesar de todo lo que le hizo ella estaba ahí de frente a él, vio que su intención fue retirarse inmediatamente y fue cuando la tomo de la mano, Sakura trato de zafarse pero él le dijo:

-Por favor no te vayas-

-¿Qué quieres, no te ….Sakura no pudo continuar la frase cuando Shaoran cayó de rodillas al piso en una perfecta dogeza japonesa y dijo con la cabeza en el piso:

-Se que lo que hice no tiene justificación, no merezco ni que me mires pero realmente estoy arrepentido por mis acciones, no sé qué diablos me paso-

Sakura no esperaba tal acción y la sorprendió por completo y las personas del lugar empezaron a murmurar pero poco importaba eso y Shaoran que noto las botas de Sakura que no se había movido de su lugar dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Merezco un castigo, lo justo es que me lleves a las autoridades, estoy dispuesto a pagar por mi error aunque eso no arregle lo que te hice-

Sakura se tomo sus minutos en hablar y fue cuando dijo en un tono firme:

-No te denunciare-

Shaoran alzo la mirada y ella dijo rápidamente:

-No lo hago por tus padres, pero sobre todo por tu madre porque ella hablo conmigo ayer pero no quiero volver a verte en mi vida- La última frase la dijo con reproche.

-¿Me perdonas?-

-¡No!. Esto no es cuestión de perdonar y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, así no se arreglan las cosas pero creo que tu castigo va ser tener que pensar en mi todo los días por el resto de tu vida mientras que yo no pensare en ti y no perderé mi tiempo en odiarte, no quiero nunca más en mi vida volver a verte-

Esta vez Sakura tomo fuerzas para pasar de lado de Shaoran y seguir su camino, no quería mirar atrás y recordar lo que había pasado.

Por su lado Shaoran estaba perplejo por sus palabras, pudo sentir claramente su odio, indignación y reproche, apretó los puños en señal de frustración hubiera preferido que ella le gritara, lo golpeara, lo insultara y así sentir un poco de paz consigo mismo, pero a cambio su indiferencia lo mato.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió como la peor basura del mundo.

No sabía que pensar, que hacer, que decir, son momentos como estos cuando te topas con una persona que te marca para siempre que no sabes qué camino tomar.

Se paso sin prisa y se quedo por un buen rato dentro de su carro.

Una extraña sensación de amargura, soledad e impotencia le invadía, las lágrimas saladas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, había quedado completamente abrumado por las palabras que ella le dijo.

Se dio su tiempo de calmarse y prendió el motor del carro y se perdió en el camino, iba a manejar sin un rumbo fijo.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan desilusionado de si mismo como estaba en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura en cambio llego a un parque, se sentó en una de las viejas sillas y mirando a los niños jugar no pudo evitar sollozar suavemente, era extraño, ella se sentía en paz.

Al decir esas palabras que tanto daño le había hecho sintió como que se quito un peso de encima, no podía cambiar lo que había pasado pero ella decidió que tenía una razón fuerte para seguir adelante, sus hijos eran todos para ella, decidió secar las lágrimas y fue cuando camino sin prisa a la panadería y noto la tienda de la que hablaron sus hijos: Pizzalandia, realmente lo que iban hacer esa una series de tiendas donde la especialidad de la casa eran las pizzas de diferentes países del mundo.

Sonrío con nostalgia y se acerco a un señor mayor y le pregunto:

-Disculpe, ¿Para cuándo van inaugurar el lugar?-

-En dos semanas, ya las tiendas están lista pero en la parte de atrás vamos a poner un parque de diversiones, le doy unas volantes para que venga con sus padres-

Sakura río con gracia y le dijo al anciano:

-De hecho mis hijos son los que quieren venir-

-¿Tiene hijos?, disculpe es que se la ve tan joven pensé que era una de esas niñas de preparatoria-

Sakura esta vez río de forma divertida y dijo:

-Eso dicen-

-Mi niña, si me espera un momento le daré algo-

-¿Qué será?

-¿Cuántos hijos tiene?-

-Dos-

-Listo tome-

Sakura sonrío y dijo:

-Gracias, me gusta, los juguetes de pizza son lindos-

-Esto lo puedo usar como monedero o como billetera-

Sakura sonrío divertida al ver la cartuchera en forma de pizza y le dijo:

-Me gustaría comer pizza-

-¡Eh! Si espera puedo prepararle la especialidad de la casa y de paso le daré cupones de descuento y entrada gratis para los juegos, después de todo usted es mi primer cliente y espero que sea asidua al lugar-

-Gracias-

Sakura espero pacientemente y al cabo de 45 minutos sus pizzas estaban listas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

La Familias Amamiya, Tsukishiro, Li e incluso Kinomoto estaban sorprendidos Sakura mostraba un semblante más relajado y le dijo a sus hijos que mostraron tal emoción al ver la comida que su madre trajo:

-El señor Taccoma es un reconocido chef que se especializa en Pizzas y Vinos y me obsequio esto para ustedes y además me dio todo esto-

-¿Mami estuviste en pizzalandi?-Dijo Lina

-Sí y no mi amor, aun no abren-

Ariel sonrío divertido al ver la cantidad de pizza que había para el desayuno y dijo:

-¡WOW! Es la primera vez que como pizza para desayunar y se ve deliciosa-

Sakura sonrío nerviosamente y dijo:

-Creo que me excedí con la comida-

-No mami, está bien podemos llevar a la escuela o para más tarde-Dijo Yueng a quien se le hacía agua la boca.

Todos se dispusieron a comer en medio de una conversación relajada por ahora el inusual desayuno los ánimos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

Los Li al ingresar a su residencia en Tokio notaron el semblante serio de Wei quien les dijo:

-El señor Li Shaoran me dio esta carta para ustedes y otra para mí que debo abrirla después que ustedes lean su carta-

Hien e Ieran se extrañaron pero Hien dijo en un tono mortal:

-No me interesa lo que tenga que decir tu hijo, Ieran-

-Por favor Hien-

Hien miro a su esposa e hizo un gesto positivo para que ella lea su carta en voz alta:

_Estimados Hien e Ieran Li: _

_Estoy consciente que no debo llamarlos padre y madre por la decepción que les he causado, no hay palabra para describir como me siento por haber sido un completo desgraciado no encuentro otra palabra para describir en lo que me he convertido y estoy dispuesto asumir las consecuencias de mis actos pero antes quiero que dispongan de mi fortuna la que debo heredar y la pongan por completo a nombre de Sakura Kinomoto, si bien el dinero no va reparar lo que hice al menos podre quedar un poco en paz, no sirvo ni como hombre, ni como hijo de ustedes, ni como padre, me he dado cuenta muy tarde de ello y si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y no hacer lo que hice lo haría pero no puedo cambiarlo._

_He dejado una carta notariada donde dispongo que mi fortuna personal, la que he armado durante toda mi vida se reparta de la siguiente manera, el 50% para Sakura Kinomoto, el 35% para mi hija Meiling, por favor cuiden de ella y para, Wei mi fiel mayordomo quien siempre velo por mi y me cuido y estuvo conmigo hasta el final a pesar de mis terribles errores le dejo el 15% de mi fortuna, por favor deseo que se cumpla este pedido que les hago. _

_No sé que pasara conmigo, no tengo intención de huir, iré hablar con Sakura a Kioto y si debo ir a la cárcel lo hare sino tome USD500,000.00 de mi caja fuerte y empezare de nuevo, no sé donde iré, no sé en donde terminare pero me desaparece por un tiempo creo que es lo mejor para todo nosotros. _

_Realmente estoy arrepentido por lo que hice y me duele mucho haberlos decepcionado tanto. _

_Espero que algún día Sakura y ustedes me perdonen por lo que he hecho. _

_Atentamente, _

_Li Shaoran._

_Nota.- Dudo que deseen tener contacto conmigo pero le dejo a Wei mi nuevo correo personal es privado si necesitan ubicarme para lo que sea pueden enviarme un email y me comunicare con ustedes o me pueden llamar voy a conservar mi número de teléfono. Gracias por todo lo que me dieron e hicieron por mí. _

Al terminar de leer la carta Ieran tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Hien miro a Wei y le dio entender que podría leer su carta, era del mismo contexto ratificándole el dinero que Li Shaoran le dejaba.

Wei miro a Los Li y le dijo:

-Me gustaría poder continuar cuidando del joven amo-

Ieran miro a Wei y no pudo evitar abrazarlo y Hien dijo:

-Te hare un cheque, cuida de nuestro hijo por favor-

-No va ser fácil-Dijo Ieran

-Lo sé-Dijo Wei y acoto rápidamente:

-Creo que hay que ver lo positivo de lo negativo, el joven Shaoran va cambiar, lo que hizo lo marco por completo, pero no se va levantar solo necesita ayuda-

-Gracias viejo amigo-Dijo Hien mientras estrechaba la mano de Wei.

Por ahora las palabras estaban demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Kioto*****

Sakura se despidió de sus hijos de forma cariñosa al igual que sus padres y miro a Los Amamiyas y a Los Tsukishiro y Ariel le dijo:

-¿Lista para regresar a trabajar?-

Sakura mostro una sonrisa suave y abierta y dijo:

-¡Lista para empezar de nuevo!-

Sakura finalmente abordo el avión privado de Los Amamiya, era hora de dejar Kioto de forma temporal y regresar a Tokio a trabajar pero esta vez era diferente.

Todos de alguna vez habían cambiado.

Todos de alguna forma habían sido marcado por lo que le sucedió a Sakura.

Sakura miro la hermosa vista de Kioto a lo lejos y dijo en voz alta:

-Creo que hoy será un excelente día-

-Creo que hoy será un día difícil- Dijo Ariel y Sakura lo miro y entendió el comentario y le dijo:

-¡Felicitaciones señor Presidente!-

***Suspiro desganado***-Tendremos mucho trabajo hoy-

-No es posible no tienes ni unas horas en el puesto y ya te estás quejando-Dijo Lien con reproche.

Sakura y Nakura e incluso Yue y Masaki empezaron a reírse del sermón que Lien iba a darle Ariel.

Se venía un día y semanas intensas para todos ellos porque había que hacer una completa re-ingeniería a la empresa algo bueno para Sakura porque tendría mucho tiempo para estar ocupado y no pensar.

No pensar por ahora era bueno para ella, Sakura miraba Ariel y su cara de reproche mientras refutaba a su madre e internamente se dijo:

_-¡Pase lo que pase todo va estar bien, es hora de dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo!-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Porque el final de nuestra historia es el inicio de un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. THE END. -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.- Finalmente lo termine. Estoy consciente que el Final Abierto se presta para escribir una secuela incluso puedo darle un final feliz pero NO LE VEO SENTIDO, este FanFic se me fue de las manos honestamente hablando y se lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que han pasado por una situación similar y tratan de seguir adelante, algo que no es nada fácil. **

**6.- Lectores Evil les ratifico lo que publique en mi perfil de FanFiction & Facebook.**

**Mi horario y hora de actualización será: Martes, Jueves y Sábado a partir de las 18:00Pm. Favor tomen nota. Gracias. **

**7.- También los invito a leer: Relatos Íntimos que es mi primer ONESHOT de contexto erótico y Cuentos de ayer, hoy y siempre que es una adaptación de los cuentos con los que crecimos con los personajes de SCC del Grupo Clamp impregnados de mi estilo. **

**8.-****Gracias por quienes siguieron leyendo sus comentarios fueron un aliciente para que termine este FanFIC: Madre Virgen Versión I. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


End file.
